When They Were Brothers
by Candace Marie
Summary: New Chapter up; Shmni's Story; Find out the origins of Anakin Skywalker! Please Read and Review! New Chapter up! Warning Mature Content! Anakin's got a birthday surprise! Happy moments! Palps is in for a surprise himself!
1. Promise

When They Were Brothers

Prologue:

A Promise

This is Anakin Skywalker. A nine year old boy who has left Tattooine and his mother behind. First human to win a Boonta Eve Race. The first slave to win his own freedom. Even without knowing what he was doing he had flown a starfighter into the teeth of the federation defense, penetrating their sheilds, landed in the belly of the Neimodian flagship, torpedoed the ship's reactor, and set off a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed the control station. Yet...there was a worm growing inside his chest. A worm that whispered to young Anakin Skywalker, 'All things die.'

He looked up as newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi put his hand on Anakin's thin shoulders. "One day you will see her again. But when you do, you will be a Jedi Knight, I promise you." So his dream had been real. What good would that knowledge do him when Master Qui-Gon was dead and his mother still in slavery. He sensed that Obi-Wan was sincere in his promise and was surprised when told that the Council had agreed to let Obi-Wan trained him. He remembered Obi-Wan's words to the Council when Master Qui-Gon had wanted him to train him. 'That boy is dangerous.' That boy being him. Now Obi-Wan wanted to train him because it was Master Qui-Gon's last wish. He knew that Obi-Wan had been envious of Qui-Gon's attention of him. He looked at Obi-Wan and spoke softly, "It's okay to cry, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan looked at him. "No, Anakin, it's not. Being a Jedi means having control over your emotions. You will be my padawan, Anakin and should refer to me as Master or Master Kenobi as do all other padawans," he stated.

" You loved him."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said and walked away leaving Anakin along with his own thoughts.

"Anakin," he heard a voice behind him say.

"Supreme Chauncellor," he said bowing.

"Get up, my boy." Anakin rose.

"Yes, sir."

"You are right. The Jedi way is not always the right way. But do pay attention to Jedi Knight Kenobi, he can teach you the ways of the Force."

"Yes, sir."

"Please call me Chancellor. None of this sir, stuff. I see you one day becoming the most powerful of Jedi. A Hero, if you will," he said smiling. "If you ever need anything outside of the 

Jedi feel free to come see me. I see us becoming friends." The Chancellor turned and left. Anakin thought of his mother, as he headed to the Senators building to say goodbye to Padme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annie," she said a smile, lighting up her face. "Come in," she turned to her maid. "Dorme, please shut the door behind you."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Padme, they are going to train me to be a Jedi."

"That's wonderful, Annie."

"I'm here to say good-bye. With my training it will be awhile before I can see anyone but the Jedi. But we will meet again," he said intently.

"I don't doubt it."

"You were very brave, your highness," he said in a mock bow. She got the feeling the boy was teasing her. No, he couldn't be teasing her. He knew she was Queen of Naboo and no one would dare to tease her.

"You don't have to bow, Annie."

"You were very brave, Padme."

"So were you."

"I'll never forget you. You won't forget me?"

"How could I forget my future husband, Annie?"

"When you see me, I'll be older."

She smiled, "I don't doubt it," she said as she kissed his forehead and watch him turn red and run back to wherever the Jedi had him.


	2. Year Nine

**Year Nine**

Obi-Wan led Young Skywalker to the Jedi supply room. "Master Yoda and the Council has instructed me to," Obi-Wan paused looking at the troubled child. He was grieving as Obi-Wan was. The boy had been a slave until recently. He had lost his mother along with everything that was familiar and precious to him. In exchange he had been granted his freedom and a promise to become a Jedi, and then there was the rumors that he was the Chosen One, that he was the one to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Had Master Qui-Gon promised more than Obi-Wan could deliver? It was a huge responsibility training the Chosen One, training this boy that Obi-Wan had suspected could be very dangerous. He had not lived like the rest of the Jedi, had not been trained since infancy. Obi-Wan looked at the boy who was now clean, his hair was darker than Obi-Wan had previously noticed. He was frightened that much was easy to guess, even without Jedi senses. Obi-Wan had promised that he would become a Jedi and so he would. After all, Master Qui-Gon had believed in him. In fact, the child reminded him of Qui-Gon, something about the way he looked at beings as if he could see right through them in into their soul. But that was crazy wasn't it? After all, the child had not even had any Jedi training. Obi-Wan started again, "Uh, that is to say, since you are going to be a Jedi you need to start looking like one. You need to choose proper Jedi attire."

Anakin shuffled his feet and then looked up hesitantly. "You mean these will be mine. I can chose any I want!" he asked, the corner of his lips turning up in a hesitant smile. It was a smile that was guarded.

"Certainly, Apprentice Skywalker." Anakin's smile evaporated quickly, replaced with a look of worry and mistrust.

"You aren't going to send me back since Qui-Gon died, are you? I miss him, Obi-Wan. I miss my mother. Watto he's be very angry if you sent me back, not just at me but at my mother," he said with a concerned frown, worry for his mother in every word. Obi-Wan remembered Master Qui-Gon telling him of Anakin's mother, the slave Shmni.

_He can help you. _

_He's like no child I've ever seen before. He gives without no thought of reward. He has Jedi reflexes._

"No, apprentice. You are here to stay. You should call me Master Obi-Wan. In fact there are only a few Jedi who have ever left the Order once they were knighted. Once accepted the Jedi Order will not abandon a Jedi. if he leaves the decision is his own. The Tenth is in the process of assuming his title, his legacy. It's Master Dooku, Count of Serreno.

"Master Ken obi," Anakin asked looking down at the robes he had chosen of darker browns and tans, "I won't have to worry about the suns will I, Obi-Wan?"

"No, Apprentice. When you become my Padawan Learner you must address me as Master Kenobi."

"Why?"

"I was knighted, youngling. All Jedi Knights are referred to thusly. It's a sign of respect for those who have passed the Trials."

"Were there hard, Master Obi-Wan?"

"They test you in all things. Now Skywalker, let us gather your things and get you dressed as a proper Jedi and I'll explain it all to you. Since you have started late I'll be tutoring you in the things your peers already know."

"Yes, Master."

"Meet me in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains in two standard hours. Do you know where it is Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan."

AnakinSkywalkerAnakinSkywalkerAnakinSkywalkerAnakinSkywalkerAnakinSkywalker

Anakin grabbed his robe and went to his quarters. His roommate was in training so he was not there. He put on the first robe, one the color of dark chocolate and then the pants, pants the color of the Tattooine desert. He looked down at his feet as he sat on the cot that had been given to him. Never before had he worn shoes that covered his toes. He slid off the bed and looked in the mirror. Obi-Wan, Master Obi-Wan he corrected himself, didn't look like this when he wore the Jedi robes. Anakin fingered the short stub of a braid that hid behind his ear, his padawan braid, Master Obi-Wan had called it. He thought of his mother and wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He missed her smiles and her hugs. He wondered how she was. He would see her again, when he was a Jedi Knight, Master Obi-Wan had promised, just like he had promised that he would train him, and if he was keeping one then he would keep the other. He had to. Anakin stared in the mirror, and thought he looked different than the slave he had been all his life. He now had a purpose. He was a Jedi. He knew he looked more determined if not a little stubborn. Anakin turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello," a quiet boy with dark hair said.

"Hi," Anakin said.

"I was wondering when I would get a roommate. I'm Ferus Olin, Year Nine."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"I've heard about you. Everyone has. The Masters, they've said..."

"E chu ta. I'm late. Talk to you later, okay?" Anakin made a mad dash out of the room and then came back. "Uh, Ferus, where is the Hall of a Thousand Fountains?" Ferus laughed and pointed him in the right direction. After following Ferus's directions, Anakin looked around in awe. It was beautiful. Anakin wondered if there were really a thousand of those fountains. Anakin stared at the water. He wondered if everyone on this planet knew how lucky they were to have water so easily. Unable to resist, Anakin stuck his hands in and slurped the water from his fingers. It tasted so good. He wished he could send this water to his mother and Kit. He missed Kit too. He had been a good friend to him, believing that he would finish the race, he wondered if he would find anyone here who would trust and believe in him. He sensed alot of mistrust from the Jedi, he hoped in time they would come to trust him.

"Anakin," he heard behind him and immediately withdrew his hands and stepped away from the fountain.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan laughed. Anakin was drenched and his arms were in the tunic all wrong. He looked guilty and Obi-Wan was hard pressed to conceal his grin. The boy looked so serious and drenched. He looked like a child, a happy child that he was guessing Anakin had never been. He knew he was in for it. "Come on, Anakin." Obi-Wan found a droid and set him to the task of drying and fixing the younglings robes. "All better. Come along."

"You aren't mad?"

"Force knows, at what?"

"I didn't ask. I should have but..."

"You don't have to Anakin. This is your home."

"You aren't going to beat me?"

"Oh, Anakin. Never, do you hear me. You never need to fear that. The punishments here will be fair not harsh." Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and he nodded and he believed.

"Sometimes, I make mistakes."

"Wanna know I secret, so do I."

"You are sad, aren't you? You are Master Obi-Wan. You miss him too."

"Well, you need to know the Jedi Code.


	3. Year Ten

**Year Ten**

**"**What is the Jedi Code, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him. Anakin smiled as he answered. Soon he would be ready to join the others in their classes, he would be with the other Year Tens and not have to be taught by Master Obi-Wan until he reached Year Twelve when all the Padawans were chosen by a master to go on missions with.

"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."

"Very good, Anakin. I think you are ready. You look very much like a Jedi now." Anakin knew that was true, but he was different, in everything that he did he felt it. He was different from his roommate Padawan Olin. He was different from all the Jedi. "Anakin you will be joining Master Yaddle with the other padawans. Now go," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he left to go talk to his pal, Dexter.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin went back to his room and he wondered what had happened to Three-pio. He was sure his mother was looking after him and Three-pio would care for Mom. He picked his tools and began tinkering with a broken droid he had found. A senator had thrown it away and he had told him he would be able to fix it. Anakin had heard of the under city races and he hoped to be acquire a swoop bike and race in them himself. After all, he had won the Boonta Eve race, and his own freedom. He didn't want to lose any of his skills. He knew they would come in handy as a Jedi. He didn't tell Master Obi-Wan because he knew that he wouldn't agree. Of course, they were illegal, but Anakin couldn't stay away. He knew the Jedi were suppose to be the essence of morality but was it his fault they were illegal. Anakin alse wondered how Padme was doing and his buddy Artoo. He was fixing the droid and if it was up to him he would have added some pretty cool features but it wasn't for him and it was worth five hundred credits, which he wasn't suppose to have. He was going to have to find someone or somewhere to keep the swoop bike after he bought it. He thought of the Chancellor who had told him if he ever needed anything...Anakin was drawn out of his reverie by the arrival of his roomate Ferus Olin. Anakin could speak Binary which had been a shock to Obi-Wan one day when a droid had asked them something and Anakin had immediately responded without a translator. Anakin had assumed eveyone undestood.

"Skywalker."

"Olin."

"Hey, some of us Year Tens were wondering," Ferus began but Anakin didn't even look up from his work. "You know nobody sees much of you."

"Master Obi-Wan does."

"No one our age sees much of you, not even me, and I'm your roomate."

"I'm busy."

"Master Kenobi can't keep you that busy." Anakin guestured at the mechanical parts in front of him. "Oh, well, we have heard through the Jedi grapevine. The say you are the Chosen One. The one to bring balance to the Force. The one prophesized about eons ago, when the Republic first formed before the fall of the Sith are you?"

"Maste Qui-Gon thought so," Anakin said, "I don't know. I like it here though, in some ways it's better than home."

"They say that you remember your mother. I have no memory of mine."

"Then you are lucky. You don't have to worry about her or miss her. You don't remember her kisses or the stories or watching her be deprived or beaten."

"Anakin,"

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin said finally looking up.

"I fear for you, Anakin. As a Jedi you will need to conquer those emotions. There is no emotion there is peace," he recited.

"Ferus, save your fear for yourself," he snapped.

"Anakin, I meant no harm. If you ever need me I'm here."

"Well, I don't."

"I think we started out on the wrong foot. Some of the others were wondering if you'd like to go swimming."

"I'm busy," Anakin replied turning back to his work.

"It will be fun, Anakin. Come on, live a little. You only have one childhood."

"I don't even have one. Ferus, I can't swim."

"Really?" Ferus asked surprised.

"Well," Anakin replied, crossing his arms over his chest after putting his tools down, "where was I suppose to learn? There were sandstorms on Tattooine. The water there was very sacred, not enough for a boy to learn to swim in."

"Well, then. I'll teach you after we're all done. And Anakin, you can trust me, I'll keep your secret." Ferus left, glad to have the chosen one open up at least a little.


	4. You Don't Belong Here

**Year Eleven**

**You Don't Belong Here**

Anakin had research to do. He always got the hardest assignments. The teachers were harder on him than any other student and he was better than them, he knew he was. He had heard Master Yaddle and Master Yoda talking about him, how he was the Chosen One and how he was so far ahead of his peers. Anakin sighed in frustration as he headed to the Archives. He had research to do. He had to find out what he could do to make the Republic a better place. Eliminate the politicians, Anakin thought dryly but then he frowned. They weren't all bad. Padme was the Queen of Naboo, and she had been very beautiful and kind. She had met his mother, and for that he was glad. After all, he still intended to marry her, he just didn't know when or how. It was forbidden for a Jedi he had been told.

"Marriage is forbidden, Anakin."

"But I'm going to marry Padme, I told her so."

"Queen Amidala?" he had asked shocked. "A Jedi can have no attachments, cannot marry."

"So I will be able to conduct marriages but not marry myself. Maybe that will change in time."

"Anakin, that hasn't changed in nine hundred years, it isn't likely too."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied but secretly he knew if there was a choice there would be no choice Anakin would follow what he was meant to do. What that meant he had no idea. Padme wasn't the only politician that Anakin respected. He also respected the Chancellor, who came to see him and check on his progress. He was trying so hard to do what was right it seemed. He was really interested in Anakin's thoughts and ideas. So maybe eliminating the politicians wasn't such a good idea, but couldn't they do what was in the best interest of the people without arguing all the time! Anakin sat down at the terminal and he typed: _Shmni Skywalker_

_Item not found. Record not in database._

Anakin was confused. He knew his mother existed. How could she not be found. He just wanted to know how she was doing...without him. Should he have left her? What if something horrible happened now that he wasn't there to protect her. His panic began to rise. His best friend, maybe he was there. Anakin typed again: _Kitster Banai_

_Item not found. No records exist._

Anakin knew now how he was going to make the Republic better, he would extend their reach and their records to include Tatooine. "E chu Ta," Anakin cursed in Huttese gaining the attention of Jocasta Nu.

"You don't belong here. You have to be at least a Year Ten for access to the Achieves."

"I am a Year Eleven," Anakin replied, feeling defensive.

"You braid is much too short."

"I entered late is all."

"That's impossible, all Jedi are chosen at a very young age. All except..."

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied, although she hadn't asked.

"The Chosen One, the Prophecy. You really shouldn't be here."

"I'm going to be a hero," Anakin replied. The Chancellor had told him he would and he seemed so wise about everything although his talks of politics bored him to no end.

"Strange how you answer, Skywalker. Hero not Jedi."

"What's the difference?" Anakin asked tired of her voice and her tone. Effortlessly, he began moving a small round rock calling it into his hands.

"You shouldn't have learned that yet."

"I didn't not officially. I saw a Jedi do it," he replied with a shrug. It had been easy for him. He had watched and understood how it was done. He imaged air between his fingers and the rock and it moved higher away from his hand.

"What are you searching for?"

"Shmni Skywalker." She typed in something.

"I'm sorry, that record does not exist."

"My mother is not a record," he replied closing his eyes and imaging Naboo, imaging peace.

"A hero and a Jedi is not the same thing. Perhaps you should be searching the differences between them instead of trying to nurture your attachments." Anakin ignored her and she left. Anakin typed: _Padme Amidala_

_She was the democratically elected Queen of Naboo. As Queen of Naboo, Padmé helped liberate her people, becoming one of the most respected political figures in the galaxy._

Anakin noticed Jocasta coming back toward him and quickly inserted his datapad to save the information and pictures of Padme. She wasn't even prettier than the last time he had seen her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padme Amidala sat in her castle on Theed with her various handmaidens.

"What are you thinking, Milady," Corde asked her.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking of that little boy who saved all this."

"What was his name? He was such a cute little boy. Hard to believe he saved us all."

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker but Master Jinn and his mother called him Ani."

"Anakin, that's a nice name Milady."

"He told me something, Corde."

"What was it, Milady."

"That he was going to marry me. He became a Jedi, he told me. He also gave me this," she said indicating the necklace she wore."

"I wouldn't worry, Milady. Jedi can't marry. You must be nervous about your date. You are Queen of Naboo after all."

"Not tonight, I'm not. Tonight you are Queen of Naboo," she said with a gleam in her eyes that Corde recognized only too well.

"Maybe you don't belong here Milady."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to want more adventure than being Queen."

"I don't want adventure. I want to see my people happy, and safe."

"But they will be voting for your second term shortly."

"I know," she said, coming out to the terrace and looking out at the stars.


	5. In His Hands

Year Twelve

In His Hands

"At him, Look, Obi-Wan. In his hands, the fate of the Jedi rest," Master Yaddle told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked and he seemed as ordinary as any other Jedi, although he appeared very proud and arrogant. Anakin's gifts came too easily, he had yet to fail, and Obi-Wan watched and worried. The Jedi who did not fail at the small things would eventually fail at the big ones and when that day came, Force help the Jedi. It was now the year that the Apprentices would become Padawans. Another thing Anakin hadn't had to worry over. When he entered the Jedi, he was Obi-Wan's, his future certain, while the other Jedi worried if they would be chosen. Obi-Wan stroked the beard that had just begun to form. He was finally filling out and settling into the role of Jedi Knight, it had been a long time coming. When Obi-Wan's master had died and he had been given the rank of Jedi Knight, he hadn't felt ready for it although weeks before he had sworn to the Council that he was, and Master Qui-Gon himself had sworn that he had nothing left to teach him, part of him was defiant of Master Qui-Gon's interest in Anakin. Sometimes, Obi-Wan did resent the boy, after all Obi-Wan himself was nearly sent to the AgriCorps. He sighed for Anakin would now be sharing his room. He would have to get to know the Chosen One. Of course, to Obi-Wan he wasn't simply the Chosen One, but that same Tattooine slave he had met, he was a boy, with a responsibility to big for his slender shoulders. He could hardly believe how much Anakin had grown. He was nearly as tall as he was.

Anakin packed the rest of his stuff, and looked around for his roommate; he had wanted to find out what happened to him before he set off to Master Obi-Wan's. He didn't see Ferus anywhere. Maybe it was just as well, he thought sadly. Just then he felt rather than saw a large ball being tossed at his head, unable to grab it in time he used the Force to stop it and then turned his head to stare into a familiar pair of brown eyes. He pushed the ball back to the boy rolling it around his head to create static.

"Anakin, cut it out," the boy said with a grin.

"Well, who do you have," Anakin asked rolling the ball around the room and all around Ferus.

"Come on, Anakin, I have to go meet Master Siri."



"You got Siri, no way!" Anakin said dropping the ball. "She's hot."

"I know," Ferus agreed. "I am so not jealous of you and Master Kenobi now." Anakin stuck his tongue out and they both giggled, and grabbed their things. "Skywalker, I'm keeping my eye on you."

"If I were you, I'd be much more interested in my master," Anakin quipped, with a laugh.


	6. Padawan

Padawan

Obi-Wan's wheat-colored hair hung loosely around his shoulders and a beard somewhat unkept adorned his still young-looking face, his light brown clothes loose fitting and comfortable seemed to settle on him well for Obi-Wan had grown into the skin of Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker, by contrast, loomed over his shorter mentor. Anakin's tall, thin frame could not simply contain his overabundance of energy. He was dressed in similar jedi garb as Obi-Wan was. Anakin's clothes were darker in color, nearly black and seemed tighter, crisper, and his muscles under it seemed taunt with readiness, his sandy-blonde hair was cropped short except for the thin braid indicating his status as Jedi padawan. Anakin's blue eyes flashed as if behind them burned two lightsabers, bursts of energy everywhere.

"No assassin will try downstairs. Any activity up here?" Obi-Wan asked his padawan. He was, of course, referring to the attempted assassination of Senator of Naboo: Padme Amidala.

"Quiet as a tomb."

"Some analogy, Anakin. Our mandate is to keep her alive."

"Don't worry. No harm will come to her. I can sense everything in that room. Trust me, no harm will come to her."

"Your senses are not that well attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

Obi-Wan tried not to crack a grin. It would not do for his padawan to know that he enjoyed their banter as much as Anakin did, "Possibly," he answered. Obi-Wan studied his apprentice closely, there were dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired."

"I don't sleep well anymore."

"Because of your mother?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming of her. It's been ten years since I last saw her. She wouldn't even recognize me," he said, unaware that he had made the same complaint about Padme. If his feelings toward Padme were sisterly then Obi-Wan had nothing to worry about. But he worried.

"The love is there. "

"Are they just dreams?" Anakin said, feeling frustrated, worried, and excited. "She's in pain, agony, Master. I can feel her pain. Are they visions of what's to come? Or has it already come to pass?" Anakin's shoulders sagged as if all life had gone out of his body. He looked more tired, and suddenly as old as Master Yoda. "Master, I know I'm not a Jedi Knight yet, that I haven't taken the trials, but I need to see her, to make sure she's safe. She's all I have."

"The Jedi are your family."

"No, Master. The Jedi are your family. I have a mother."

Obi-Wan was quiet for awhile as he contemplated what to do. What would Qui-Gon have done? The Council would never nourish such an attachment. "Dreams pass in time." Qui-Gon had promised Anakin's mother and he had promised Anakin that he would see her again. "I'll approach the Council," he decided.

"Thank you Master. I will try harder. Besides, I'd much rather dream of Padme. Just being around her in intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. Besides she's a politician."

"Please, Master. Not another lecture. At least not one on the loyalties of a politician."

"Anakin," he stopped as he saw Anakin draw his lightsaber and felt the wave in the force hit him as well. There was a threat to the Senator. "I feel it too."

Anakin reached Padme's room with Obi-Wan right behind him, Anakin sliced the kouhuns in two as Obi-Wan grabbed the droid and suddenly found himself hanging ten stories above the ground. 'Anakin, hurry,' he thought as the droid rammed itself into different buildings.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Padme.

"Yes, I'm fine. Anakin..."

"See to her," he told her droid, R2D2. Then he found her maids. "Your Senator needs you," he said using the force behind his words to prevent the questions that would flow as he hurried to find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan fell and felt in the force nothing to break his fall except... A speeder swooped beside him and he saw the familiar cocky smile of his padawan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hitchhikers usually stand on the platform," Anakin began as Obi-Wan sat down and buckled himself into the yellow speeder. "Novel approach though. Gets the attention of passing traffic." Obi-Wan could have kissed him and killed him at the same time. "I nearly lost you," Anakin said, his lips pressing together tightly, as a more serious note came into his voice.

"I'll say," Obi-Wan agreed, "What took you so long?"

Anakin's grin returned, and Obi-Wan knew he wasn't going to get a serious answer. "Oh, you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked. One with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities to catch your droid scooter and then I had to hold out for the right color."

"If you spent as much time working on your lightsaber techniques as you do your wit, padawan, you would rival Master Yoda."

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice," Obi-Wan said with a smug smile of his own. It was very rarely that he could come up with the right phrase to put his padawan in his place. "There," he said seeing the bounty hunter who had shot the droid. He gave a little cry and ducked as Anakin dived in and out of traffic, narrowly missing several vehicles. "Careful! Hey, easy! You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Sorry, I forgot that you didn't like flying," came the cocky reply, his voice rising at the end as he took the speeder down suddenly to avoid another blaster bolt from the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan was suddenly very glad that Jedi couldn't have children. If Anakin drove like this he would hate to see how his son flew.

"I don't mind flying," Obi-Wan insisted. "But what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan's words nearly caught in his throat, along with his stomach, as Anakin cut hard to the right, then dropped suddenly, punched the throttle, pulled back to the left, and lifted the nose, zipping the speeder up through the traffic lane and back in sight of the bounty hunter only to see another line of blaster bolts coming at them. The bounty hunter dived to the right and both Jedi stared as a commuter train was coming right at them. Anakin failed to hesitate though as Anakin went through the train coming out on the other side.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, only to see him looking calm, assuming an in-control posture and grinning. "Master," Anakin said carefully, "you know I've been flying since before I could walk. I'm very good at this."

"That is what I intend to ask your mother. You can't keep go around making comments like that with no one to back it up." Anakin grinned wider. "Just slow down, padawan," Obi-Wan said in a voice that suggested the dignified Jedi Knight was about to vomit.

Characteristically, Anakin ignored him, taking the speeder in fast pursuit of the assassin, right into a line of giant trucks. Around and around they went, cutting fast corners through the traffic, over the traffic, under the traffic, and around the buildings, always keeping the assassin's speeder in sight. Anakin took his craft up on edge skimming the side of a building. "He can't loose me," the padawan boasted. "He's getting desperate."

"Great," Obi-Wan replied. "I hate to see what you do when YOU get desperate." Anakin ignored him again, the boy had a great ability to ignore what he didn't want to hear. "Wait," Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't go in there!" when the speeder went into a tram tunnel. But Anakin zoomed right in, then zoomed back out a train chasing him, Obi-Wan screaming about as loudly as the train was blowing. "You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said, unconvincingly. "Don't worry. This guy is going to kill himself any minute now."

"Well, let him do that alone," Obi-Wan insisted. They watched as the assassin zoomed right into traffic, soaring the wrong way down a congested lane. Anakin went in right behind him, and Obi-Wan was wishing he was anywhere except where he was that he had any other padawan. Why couldn't he had gotten Siri's padawan? No, he had to have Qui-Gon's padawan. He had thought that his days of adventure had been over with Qui-Gon's death but they had only just begun. Anakin was worse than even Qui-Gon.

Both speeders zigged and zagged wildly, frantically, as an occasional blaster fired at them. Then, suddenly, the assassin cut fast, straight up a tight loop that brought Zam behind the two Jedi. "Great move," Anakin congratulated, impressed before a smile crossed his face. "But I've got one too." He slammed on his breaks, reversing thrust, and the assassin's speeder flashed up right beside them with a blaster pointed at Obi-wan.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan demanded. "He's going to blast me."

"You're right. This isn't working."

"Good of you to notice." Obi-Wan ducked then lurched as the speeder dropped suddenly, Anakin taking it right under the assassin's.

"He can't shoot us down here," the padawan said, congratulating himself., but his smile lasted only the split second it took for his opponents new tactic to register. The assassin swerved out of the traffic lane and shot straight for a building , coming in at an angle to just skim the rooftop. Obi-Wan thought to scream Anakin's name before realizing he was in control as he took off for the very rooftop the assassin had headed for, although another obstacle showed itself immediately, a large craft coming in low and slow.

"It's landing...on us," Obi-wan shouted. Anakin brought the speeder up on an edge and zipped around a corner, clipping a flagpole and taking the contents of the flag sailing down. "He's heading for the power refinery," Obi-Wan commented, catching his breath. "But take it easy. It's dangerous near those power couplings." Anakin zoomed right passed one of the couplings, and a huge electrical bolt had the air crackling all about them. " Slow down! Anakin, don't go through there." But Anakin did exactly that banking left, right, left. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Master!" More bolts cracked all around them. Right, left, right again, up and over, down and around, and somehow, out to the other side.

"Oh, that was good."

"That was crazy!" Anakin said, berating himself. Obi-Wan shot a glare at him and noticed the green color that had finally come into his padawan's face. "Got him now!" Anakin suddenly announced. The assassin was sliding his speeder sidelong around a corner between two buildings ahead. The assassin was sliding his speeder sidelong around a corner between two buildings up ahead. Anakin went right around behind, only to find the lead speeder stopped and blocking the alleyway, the assassin leaning out the door, blaster leveled.

"Ah, blast," Anakin remarked and after a moment got a wry grin from his mentor.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan shouted, as they both ducked as a line of bolts came at them.

"No, we can make it," Anakin insisted, punching the throttle. He dived his speeder under the assassin's, barely missing it, then went up on edge, slipping through a small gap in the building. But there were pipes there, and no level of flying could put the speeder safely through them. They bounced sidelong, then flipped end over end, narrowly missing a giant crane and clipping some struts. The damage brought forth a giant fiery gas ball, nearly immoderation them, and in the incontrollable spin that followed, they bounced off yet another building and the speeder stalled out.

Anakin winced expecting a line of curses coming at him, but when he looked over Master Obi-Wan Kenobi he was staring straight ahead and blinking, "I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy," he repeated over and over.

Anakin needed to snap him out of it, so he dared to speak. "It worked. We made it."

"It didn't work," Obi-Wan yelled at him, "We've stalled and you nearly got us killed."

Anakin merely grinned, looking down at his hands and fingers and wagging them at Obi-Wan, "I think we're still alive."

"It was stupid," Obi-Wan roared.

Anakin began working wildly to restart the motor, "I could have made it," he protested.

"But you didn't. And now we've lost him," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin grinned it wasn't often Master Obi-Wan lost what Anakin called his Jedi cool. Then Anakin frowned think of the assassin who had tried to kill Padme. Obi-Wan was right, they had to get him.

"No, we haven't," Anakin replied as the speeder started and Anakin took off, diving under head, and flying overhead so fast that Obi-Wan began to doubt that they were actually stalled moments before. Again they chased the assassin to the main travel lanes, dodging oncoming traffic. Up ahead the assassin cut fast and to the right and Anakin responded cutting fast and to the left.

"Where are you going? He went the other way."

"This is a shortcut, I think."

"You think? What kind of shortcut? He went completely the other way. You've lost him."

"Master, if we keep this up much longer he's going to end up deep fried, or us," Anakin added, "and personally, I'd like to find out who he is and who he's working for."

"Oh," Obi-Wan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "So that's why we are going completely in the wrong direction. Thank you for enlightening me my young padawan. Well, thanks to your shortcut. We've lost him."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Anakin said, although he didn't sound contrite, in fact he sounded like he was saying exactly what Obi-Wan wanted to hear to keep from scolding him but before he could say anything, "If you will excuse me, Master," he said as he jumped out of the speeder, about five stories before landing on the assassin's speeder.

"I hate it when he does that," he said to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan landed the speeder after catching Anakin's lightsaber and went to stop his padawan. "Anakin, think. Use the force. He went in there to hide not to run."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan held out Anakin's lightsaber as he studied it. It was a design that was uniquely Anakin Skywalker although it was modeled after Obi-Wan's. He remembered the first time he had showed Anakin his lightsaber after the death of Qui-Gon. But now was a time to teach not to dwell on the past, and how fast the years flew by. "Next time try not to loose it," he said holding out the lightsaber."

"Yes, Master."

"A Jedi's weapon is his most precious possession."

"Yes, Master."

"He must keep it with him at all times," he said as Anakin reached for it and Obi-Wan held it from him.

"I know, Master."

"This weapon is your life."

"I have heard this lesson before, Master."

"But you haven't leaned anything, Anakin," he said finally giving the weapon back to Anakin who hooked it securely on his belt.

"I try, Master," he said finally sounding serious and a little sad, reminding Obi Wan of the unusual circumstances in which he entered the Order. Obi-Wan hid his smile because it would not do for him to think himself so easily forgiven. Instead he and Anakin entered the bar.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan said and Anakin looked stricken.

Obi-Wan regretting saying those words. "Don't say that, Master. You are the closest thing I have to a father. I love you, and I don't want to cause you pain."

"Then why don't you listen to me?" he asked, lightly.

"I am trying. I will. I'll do better, I promise," Anakin said before Obi-Wan could quote Master Yoda.

"Go and find him," Obi-Wan told his padawan.

"Where are you going master."

"For a drink," Obi-Wan replied as if it should be obvious.


	7. Council

The Council

"Find this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan."

"I will, Master Yoda. What of Senator Amidala, she will still need protecting?"

"Handle that, your padawan will."

"Masters," Obi-Wan said addressing the entire Council, "Master Qui-Gon once had a saying, 'Do what is right and the rest will fall into place."

"What is it you wish to say Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked.

"Anakin and I will take Senator Amidala to Tattooine, to Anakin's home, she will be safe there. Anakin knows it better than he knows a speeder," Obi-Wan said with a half-chuckle.

"A bigger reason you have, hmmm?"

"Yes, Master. My padawan has been having nightmares of his mother's death. I believe these to be Force visions. Even if they aren't they have distracted my padawan," Anakin who was there opened his mouth to say something but it was held closed with the force. Anakin smiled, I will show him, he thought, and suddenly Obi-Wan was blinking his eyes filled with tears. "It will give him peace."

"Go you shall," Master Yoda said.

After Obi-Wan and Anakin left the Council Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin spoke.

"Master I'm grateful."

"Next time graciously leave my eyes alone."

Anakin gave him a puzzled look before laughing. "Well, you shouldn't have held my mouth shut."

"It was for your own good. Your mandate is to protect the Senator."

"No harm will come to her."

"See that it doesn't. You are to accompany her for the rest of the day. We leave in the morning."


	8. Tattooine

Tattooine

"After you, padawan."

"You never even met my mother," Anakin said offering his hand to Padme, who took in a slight blush slipping into her face. Obi-Wan noticed but he didn't comment as they approached the being who had been Anakin and Shmni's master. He watched Anakin move forward and speak in Huttese. He heard Watto answer in basic.

"Shmni? She's not mine no more." Anakin reached out and fixed the mechanical object that Watto was working on. "Ani, little Ani. Oh, A Jedi? She's not mine no more. I sold her. Sorry, Ani, but business is business."

"Sold her?"

"A moisture farmer on the other side of Mos Eisley. Lars. Let me go get the records. I heard he freed her, and married her. Can you beat that?" Watto slapped Anakin on the back and the three of them followed Watto to get the records. "Yes, here it is," Padme squeezed Anakin's hand and a smile barely traced his lips. "Cleigg Lars, moisture farmer. You still know your way around? For a few Darnarians I can take you to her."

"No thanks, Watto. I can find my way around."

"Ani, I can even show you a shortcut that the Sand people don't know."

"No thanks," Anakin said aware of Watto's greed. "I just want to find my mother. If I don't I'll be back," Anakin promised.

"Hey Ani," Watto said again, "How about one more podrace? The last one...was amazing. I could sponsor you again."

"Goodbye. Watto," Anakin said as he got back in the speeder. Padme squeezed his hand, 

"Everything will be fine, Ani," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin nodded as he found the way to the Lars home. Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force but didn't say anything to Anakin. He didn't want to alarm him, although he could feel the pain and suffering, it almost cut him, he tried his hardest to look calm. Thankfully, his padawan was more concerned on finding his mother than the look on Obi-Wan's face. They approached and saw a dull looking droid.

"Hello, I am See-"



"Three-pio?" Anakin said. Obi-Wan recognized the name. Anakin's droid. Obi-Wan smiled at the droid, it was really a marvelous creation.

"Oh, Master Ani!"

"I'm here to find my mother."

"Perhaps we'd better go inside."

"Threepio, you remember Padme, and this is Obi-Wan."

"Pleased to meet you sir, milady."

A stocky man and a tiny woman appeared outside, hearing the conversation.

"I'm Owen, and this is my girlfriend, Beru. I had a feeling you would show up someday," he said leading Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan inside followed by the droid. Seating at a table was a man who seemed sad.

"Cleigg Lars. Shmni is my wife. She spoke about you all the time. I'm glad to meet you, son."

Obi-Wan put his arm on Anakin's shoulders feeling protective. Anakin had recently told him that he was like a father to him. Obi-Wan's skin tinged pink when he realized he was envious of Anakin's stepfather for having ties to Anakin. Obi-Wan felt out of place with Anakin's family. Had Qui-Gon done the right thing in taking Anakin from his family? He and Anakin were family but here was Anakin's real family. His stepfather and stepbrother. How would Anakin have gotten along with this family? He knew Anakin spirit, Anakin would never be happy as a moisture farmer. Where did Padme fit in here? He seemed to be the only one who was uncomfortable. Obi-Wan hadn't been listening until he felt a deep surge of force energy from Anakin.

"Where are you going?" Cleigg asked him.

"To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead. Son accept this."

"I'm not your son,"Anakin replied evenly, "Do you have some type of transportation?"

"Yes, take my Swoop bike," Owen said explaining where it was and how to use it. Obi-Wan knew that explanations were wasted on Anakin, but he felt the Force all around Anakin, looming high.

"Anakin is under my care so I will accompany him. However the Senator will still need protecting. There have been attempts on her life."



This is Senator Padme Amidala. You watch the determination and the pain cross Anakin's face. Making sure no one is watching you hold on to him and kiss him softly on the cheek, and give in to his embrace. You know how you feel about him, and in this moment you don't deny it. You give into it, knowing that he's hurting. No matter what you know that you love him. He looks at you and you see understanding in his eyes. "Stay here Padme. These are good people," he says and you believe watching as he rejoins Obi-Wan and disappears into Tattooine's sand. This is Padme Amidala for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feel her, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks once they are out a ways.

"The Tuskan Camp."

"Mindless creatures, they are. This feels planned, Anakin. I think you've been set up...personally."

"Why go through Mom to get to me?"

"I don't know, Anakin. But we will get to the bottom of this I promise."

Anakin uses his lightsaber to cut open a tent thoroughly disguising his force presence from the Tuskans. They both gasp as Shmni's appearance. She's been beaten and she's weak, perhaps dying. She's tired up and her Force presence is so weak.

"Mom," Anakin says, as he unties her hands and feet laying her gently on his lap.

"Ani?" she says fluttering her eyes "Ani, my grown-up son," the horse voice whispered. "You are so handsome."

"Stay with me, Mom," came the painful reply from his padawan. Obi-Wan felt so out of place in this emotional scene.

"I'm so proud of you, son."

"You have every reason to be," Obi-Wan put in.

"Save your strength, Mom."

"Anakin, we need to get her to a med center." Anakin nodded and picked up his mother's light form. He used the force to bring her to peace. "Everything will be okay, Mom. It's me. It's Ani, and I'm not leaving you again."

This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He gazes at the woman in Anakin's arms who had been a slave, beaten and battered and he saw beauty. He gazed into Anakin's angry dark eyes as Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan hear a voice he hadn't heard since Theed.



"Anakin. Anakin, no."

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan questions but the voice is silent. Obi-Wan reaches into the force and takes Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin reaches into the Force and reclaims it easily. "No, Anakin, this is not the way." Obi-Wan's voice sooths Anakin and he deactivates the lightsaber. "Anakin, you can either have revenge or save your mother, you can't do both," Obi-Wan says. Anakin looked at his mother and nodded as they headed for the bike. Anakin hands Obi-Wan his mother's sleeping form as he gets on the bike taking control. Obi-Wan hopped on behind Anakin with Shmni in his arms. "Anakin, think. Use the Force. Someone is trying to manipulate you."

Somehow, Obi-Wan's words rung true in Anakin's head. "The Sith," he whispered.

Obi-Wan held onto Shmni as he whispered. "Things will be different. I promise you, Anakin."


	9. Anakin's Mother

Shmni

This is Shmni Skywalker, no longer a slave. A mother whose son has returned and rescued her. Opening her eyes she met a pair of blue ones, but they were not her son's. They were eyes she would never forget, for she saw the soul he tried to hide.

"Easy, easy now."

"Ani? Where's my Ani?"

"I'm Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin is my padawan, Miss Skywalker."

"Shmni. What happened to Qui-Gon?"

"A tragedy on Theed," came the slow answer filled with sadness.

"Does it hurt much?"

"What?"

"His death."

"A Jedi does not mourn those who pass into the Force. Here comes Anakin," he said rising, and getting the feeling he was running from her probing eyes. Anakin sat down in the seat Obi-Wan had vacated. He took her hand in his.

"Mom, how are you?"

"Alive...my son. You are so handsome. I'm so proud of you," she said fingering his padawan braid.

"It's the braid of a padawan," he explained, "Soon though a will be a Jedi Knight like Master Obi-Wan. As soon as he tells the Council that I'm ready for the Trials."

"I've missed you, Anakin." Padme came up and handed him a cup of bantha juice.

"Mom, you remember Padme. Padme was the former Queen of Naboo and is now a Senator. She was the youngest elected Queen. They even tried to amend the constitution so that she could stay in office," he said with obvious pride.

"Shmni, I was glad when my two terms were up."

"I remember you. You have grown very beautiful."

"That's what I told her," Anakin teased.



"Is Anakin protecting the galaxy?"

"He's protecting me."

"Why do you need protecting?"

Anakin spoke up sensing Padme didn't like discussing it. But Mom always saw through to the heart of the matter. "We're on the verge of war, Mom. Senator Amidala is against the creation of a Republic army. An assassin attempted to kill her. But Master Obi-Wan will find out who did it, and bring them to justice," Anakin said confidently. I dangerous thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind. He knew the Council wouldn't like it but he had no choice.

"Padme, would you take my padawan and make sure he eats. He has a habit of neither eating nor sleeping lately. Make him eat."

"Of course, Master Kenobi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they left Shmni turned to Obi-Wan, "What is it you wish to say, Master Jedi?"

"It is my wish that you accompany me to Kamino. I feel it make take some time to convince the Council to allow you into Anakin's life."

"But I'm his Mother."

"The Jedi Council upholds the belief of the Republic."

"I bet Anakin chafes a bit under authority." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Especially mine. You have no idea, Shmni; he's extremely loyal, to a fault, actually. He's powerful in the Force, quite possible the most powerful in the order. Yet he lacks discipline. He will need to develop that before he can take the Trials. He is the Chosen One, of that I am certain."

"What are you trying to tell me, Master Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan."

"The Jedi are not allowed attachments. They don't marry, they don't reproduce. They are taken from their families at a very young age."

"You don't love?"



"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"How sad. Anakin can never marry?"

"Not as long as he's a Jedi."

"Mark my words, my Ani will find a way."

"It's forbidden."

"Not to my son. For my son, anything is possible," she said with a spirit in her that Obi-Wan envied. She had been a slave and she was more alive than he was. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach as he watched her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padme clasped Anakin's hand as they ate. "She's going to be fine, Anakin."

"If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan I would have killed them all. Men, women, and children. I hate them. I hate them all for what they did to her. I'm better than this, I'm a Jedi."

"You are only human."

"No, I'm a Jedi," he said getting up and walking to a window. "Someday I'm going to have the power to stop those from hurting. Someday I'm going to even be able to stop death. I'm going to be the most powerful Jedi ever." Padme put her arms around him and held him closely.

"Oh, Ani." She looked up at him and slowly her lips met his before she even realized it. She felt a thousand emotions coursing through her brain and her body before she tore her lips from his, and looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said leaving to get some rest.


	10. Master and Apprentice

Master and Apprentice

"Ani," Padme said gently shaking him awake. He had slept sitting up flittering in and out of restless dreams. Padme was glad that she wasn't a Jedi. She treasured her peaceful nights all the more sensing that this was Anakin's gift, and his curse. She cared for him deeply, and wasn't exactly how to identify with the kiss. It had stirred feelings in her she had never felt before. She shook him awake again. "Anakin."

Anakin sat up and rubbed his face. "Padme," he said with a yawn before bolting straight up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Anakin. I'm quite alright. It's your mother."

"Is she okay?" he said trying to fill in his memory of everything that had happened yesterday. How long had he been awake? He remembered his mother almost dying in his arms. Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan had stopped what would have certainly been a massacre on his part. "Mom?"

"She's asking for you, Anakin."

"Well, let's go."

"Maybe I should give you time alone with your mother."

"Nonsense, Padme. She likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I like you," he said taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes as he headed to his mother's side. Despite everything he had made the simple comment hold volumes of meaning. He let go of Padme's hand and approached his mother, where his master was watching carefully. "Keeping watch, eh, Master?" he teased. Obi-Wan had his back propped against a wall and his arms were folded, his eyes closed. He realized that Master Obi-Wan was sleeping. His mother looked better, she was still battered but she seemed greatly healed and Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan had used Jedi healing on her. How curious, he thought. He noticed that his mother was awake, but she had a soft smile on her face as she gazed at the nearly unconscious form of his master. Anakin pushed such thoughts from his mind. Master Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi. "You wanted to see me, Mom."

"Oh, Ani," she said and her smile bloomed, it was the same smile Anakin remembered from his childhood. The same smile that soothed all his troubles away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that, Ani. You are so handsome."

"Only because I'm your son," he teased her.

"Go on you. You are handsome on your own accord. It has nothing to do with me. You flatter an old woman."

"You aren't old, Mom."

"Maybe not to you. It's been a long time since I could turn a head of someone as handsome as my son, though there aren't many who can compete," she said. "It seems I'm going to survive... Obi-Wan wants me to accompany him to Kamino. I've never been anywhere but Tattooine," she said, her eyes shining with an inner light. "You aren't the only one who wanted to see the galaxy."

"Will you be safe?" Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan blinked a few times and grinned.

"Don't you trust your master, my padawan," he said with a grin.

"Of course, Master. I meant no disrespect," Anakin said, stuttering, and turning pink. "I know you are far wiser than I am. I didn't mean to imply..."

Obi-Wan laughed merrily, "I know what you meant. I promise on my life your mother will be safe with me. Besides I fly much safer than my padawan."

"A droid could fly faster," Anakin argued. He beamed at Obi-Wan and became serious. "Mom, Master Obi-Wan will take good care of you. I promise you. "

"I know," she said and her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open. "I love...you."

"Master, promise me that no harm will come to her."

"I will take good care of her. On my life, I promise you, Anakin. On my life."

"I know, Master. It's time we split up. I'm going to take the Senator back to Naboo."

"Anakin, don't do anything without first informing either the Council or myself."

Anakin bowed his head. "Yes. Master."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin,"

"And may the Force be with you, Master." Anakin bent down and kissed his mother's forehead, as he went to collect his baggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin and Padme traveled as refugees to the former Queen's home world of Naboo. They along with Artoo decided to get some lunch. "No droids," said a mean-looking voice. "We don't serve your kind here." Artoo beeped and went to look for a place for his human friends to sit. Anakin and Padme collected there food a sat down.

Padme couldn't help but notice the young Jedi's intense looks. She moved to conversation to distract herself. "It must be difficult swearing your life to the Jedi. Not being able to go to the places you like.

"Or be with the people I love?" he asked her and she blushed. This was exactly the topic she had wanted to avoid. How did Anakin turn every subject into his feeling for her?

"Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi," she said and held her breathe as he took her hand in his looking at her hand intently.

Anakin's voice had turned deep. "Possessions are forbidden. Attachments are forbidden. But-compassion- as I would term unconditional love is essential to a Jedi's life. So," Anakin looked into her eyes, and she found herself mesmerized by his words and his voice, "you might say we are encouraged to love."

"Oh, Ani, you haven't changed a bit."

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Padme asked, unsure as to what mistake she had made.

"Ani. It makes me seem like a little boy. I'm not," he stated.

"No your not, Anakin. Don't try to grow up to fast."

"But I am grown, you said it yourself," he said giving his words another meaning.

"You've grown up, Anakin. But you still remind me of that little boy on Tattooine."

Anakin grew quite thinking of the slave boy she had met. "I told you I would marry you," he said at last.

"You were just a boy."

"When I first arrived at Coruscant, I was terribly homesick. I had left my home planet and my mother, Qui-Gon had died, because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Ani...Anakin," she said correcting herself.

"I promised myself that I would protect you and Qui-Gon. But I enjoyed flying so much, I got distracted."

"You saved my home planet from the Separatists, Anakin. You have nothing to feel guilty about," she aid returning his squeeze of the hand. He shrugged as if saving a planet didn't matter against the death of a great Jedi Master.

"I hated Tattooine. All the sand. Many of the great Jedi Masters didn't want me to become a Jedi but after what I had done, and with Qui-Gon's dying wish and the support of Obi-Wan they allowed me to be trained. Whenever I was homesick, I would think of Naboo, and of you."

"Please don't look at me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable," Padme said truly feeling it.

"I'm sorry, milady, "Anakin said, and bowed, stepping back into the role of Jedi protector.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my representive Shmni Skywalker and our protocol droid Three-pio."

"A pleasure, Master Jedi. You've been expected. I trust you are here to check on your army."

"The army? Of course that's why I'm here."

"Tell me how is Master Sifa-Dias."

"Master Sifo-Dias was killed nearly ten years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm sure he'd be pleased with the clone army we've built for him."

"Did my master say who the army was for?"

"Yes. This army is for the Republic. Aside from his pay which was considerable the original host wanted only one thing. An unaltered clone for himself."

"Who was the original host?"

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Curious isn't it?"

"Unaltered?"

"Yes, no genetic altering and no growth acceleration. We can have one fully grown in half the time it would normally take. We have them altered to make them less independent."

"We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be happy to arrange that, Master Jedi. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will," Obi-Wan said as the Kamino left leaving Obi-Wan alone with Shmni as Three-pio followed after him trying to make himself useful.

"You are very kind, Obi-Wan," Shmni said softly, placing her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan immediately stiffened. Like son, like mother, he thought. He remembered how Anakin had tried to offer him comfort after the death of Qui-Gon.

"I'm just doing my job, Shmni."

"No, Obi-Wan. It's more than that. Anakin's grown into a fine man and it's because of you. Because of your guidance. He needs discipline; you and I both know that. But he doesn't need his spirit broken. I would hate to see that ever happen to him. If I could have chosen a father for my son, he would have been a lot like you."

"I told you, Shmni," Obi-Wan said in a quite voice, his voice deep. "Jedi cannot marry. It's the way things have always been.

"Maybe they shouldn't. They don't have to be." Shmni touched his face and slightly held onto his face so that he was looking into her eyes. "One day he's going to save you as he did me. He's going to save all the Jedi."

"From what?" Obi-Wan asked almost breathless.

"From themselves," she said removing her hand and lowering her eyes. Obi-Wan turned and grasped her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, and what lovely hazel eyes they were. Full of life and they stirred something within him. Not on his own accord he found his lips crushing hers and yet, she didn't push him away she slipped her arms around his neck and Obi-Wan was aware of the warmth and heat of her kiss and the next thing he knew a Kamino was clearing his throat and Obi-Wan's face flamed brighter than a Sith lightsaber.

"I apologize. I wasn't myself."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"If you will excuse me, Shmni," he said following the Kamino. A Jedi shall not know passion, Obi-Wan repeated. What was that he had felt if not passion? He wanted to feel it again. A Jedi shall not know anger, nor love. Love. He wondered what that felt like. He had felt anger when he had killed the Sith that killed Qui-Gon. Was he breaking the Code? Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and scratched his beard.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango Fett stated.

"Have you been to Coruscant?"

"Not in a while. Mostly I'm on the Outer Rim. Just trying to make my way in the universe."

"Have you met Sifo Dias?"

"I was recruited by a man named Tyrannous."

"Curious."

"Do you like your army?"

"I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They will do their job well. I guarantee it."

"Thank you for your time," Obi-Wan said leaving. He stopped outside the door and listened.

"Get your things, son. We are leaving."

Obi-Wan had to move fast. He went to gather his companions. "Three-pio, take Shmni on board immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Stay there until I join you."

Luckily Shmni wasn't around and Obi-Wan followed in the shadows making sure Anakin's mother listened. He had a feeling she was as determined as he was.


	11. Limitations

Limitations

Obi-Wan knew that Jango Fett knew that he was chasing him so he hid in an asteroid until they were felt safe. "Shmni, you've really raised a great son. I've never met anyone with a greater spirit than Anakin. He's like my son."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Shmni, I wanted to apologize about kissing you," Obi-Wan said blushing profusely. "It's totally out of character. I promise you it won't happen again."

"I can't make that same promise, Obi-Wan. I liked it. Anakin doesn't have a father, and if I hadn't married..." Shmni's words trailed off. Married. She had forgotten about that since being with Anakin and Obi-Wan, and her face flamed red and Obi-Wan couldn't help but think of her as pretty. 'Stop it. You are a Jedi. A Jedi shall not know passion or love.' he told himself.

"Do you like being married?"

"I like being free. I only married him...because of Anakin."

"Anakin?"

"Well, Cleigg is kind. He has a son near Anakin's age and I enjoy being a mother. I've missed Ani so much," she said tears filling her eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't resist it. He let Three-pio take over following the bounty hunter who was after Padme and put his arms around Shmni.

"I'm so sorry, Shmni. For everything. I'm sorry the Jedi separated you from Anakin. I'm sorry that I feel..." Obi-Wan blushed he hadn't just said that, had he?"

"You feel attracted to me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said still holding her. He made a move to put her away from him.

"Don't let go," she asked him. He didn't, he couldn't. Not now. He was afraid that he was falling in love with Anakin's mother, a married woman

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin held Padme's bags as she conversed with the current Queen of Naboo.

"And what is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Anakin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Oh, Anakin's not a Master Jedi, he' still a padawan learner." Anakin barely heard the rest of her words, his face had flamed red and his temper had risen. She couldn't have hurt him more if she were trying. He had been training as a Jedi for more than ten years, he wasn't stupid. This was 

his field of expertise. She knew nothing...except politics. His mandate was to keep her safe, and he had every intention of seeing to it properly.

"Excuse me, Milady."

"Anakin, this is my home. I know it well. I was thinking I could stay at the lake house," she went on to say and Anakin grinned, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to be secluded with the good Senator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Kenobi, the bounty hunter Jango Fett is headed toward Genosis."

"Follow him," Obi-Wan said finally letting go of Shmni. Tapping into the Force in a way that was rare for Obi-Wan he could see Shmni dressed in a white gown and a clergyman? he wasn't sure. He saw Anakin with his padawan braid and felt Anakin's arms around him hugging him and grinning. Beside him looking at him fondly was the Senator of Naboo and he heard Anakin's words. "Welcome to the family, Dad." Obi-Wan's head reeled so he hadn't realized that he had been caught and detained. He had put up little fight so powerful was the vision. He was in a holding cell. "Where's Shmni?" he asked as a familiar face entered the room. "Count Dooku," he said, addressing one of the Jedi Order's Lost Twenty.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. This has all been a mistake, a horrible mistake. I shall petition immediately for your release."

"I thought you were in charge here, Dooku."

"When I left the Order I was a Jedi Master. On my home world I have inherited the title Count. Kindly address me as one or the other. I am hardly in charge. Please tell me why a Jedi Knight of the Republic is doing out here on Genoisis."

"I am searching for a bounty hunter."

"There are no bounty hunters here. The Genosians don't trust them."

"Who can blame them? But I assure you he is here."

"The Senate is under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith. Lord Sidious."

"That's impossible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side has clouded their vision, my friend. I wonder are you every bit the perfect Jedi as I have heard?"

"What have you done with Shmni?"



"She's safe."

"Join me Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon would have done."

"Qui-Gon would never join you."

"Don't be too sure. I can help you. "

"Help me what?"

"Change the Order. If you don't I can't promise what will happen to the girl."

"If you touch her..." Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth.

"I know who she is. I know how important she is to you, and Anakin. She is equally as important to Lord Sidious."

"You serve him?" Obi-Wan asked allowing his anger to fade into the force. She didn't deserve this. And he had promised he would protect her. Anakin was going to be disappointed in him. He only hoped Anakin had gotten his transmission.

"I serve justice, I do what is right. Even if it doesn't follow the Code," Dooku said with disdain. Could what Dooku said be true? Was he, a Jedi Knight actually considering helping Dooku? He couldn't deny it.

"So all you want is to destroy the Lord of the Sith?"

"Yes. Exactly, Obi-Wan. Will you help?"

"Bring Shmni to me and I'll consider it."

"When you decide I don't want you to back out of it."

"You do know that you cannot do it without my apprentice. He is very strong in the Force," Obi-Wan said mostly to himself but Dooku smiled encouragingly.

"I will go get her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shmni hadn't really understood how she had gotten here. One moment she had been resting on Obi-Wan and the next she had been once again in chains. She had every confidence that Anakin and Obi-Wan would free her once again from her chains. She knew that Obi-Wan had sent Anakin a message and she knew that Anakin would understand. Ani would come for them. She knew she was falling in love with Obi-Wan and felt guilty. After all, she was already a married 

woman, and divorce wasn't unheard of but Cleigg must be worried. After all, Anakin had never come back with her after setting out. He would assume her dead. Then there was Ani, Obi-Wan was Ani's Jedi Master. She was used to the pain, and she kept bringing herself back to those few moments with Obi-Wan. The feel of his lips on hers was like nothing she had ever felt. She had heard little and hated the feel of the alien's eyes on her. She concentrated on Anakin, hoping that as Obi-Wan had said he could feel her in the Force

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin was outside on a balcony. "It's very beautiful here. I don't like sand, it's rough and it gets everywhere. It's not like here. Here everything is beautiful and smooth," he said touching her chin. He watched waiting for her to turn away, but she didn't. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers again. "You taste so sweet, like honey," he murmured against her lips as his tongue felt for hers. Out of nowhere, he felt pained as he drew back abruptly. The Force was screaming to him and he found Artoo coming toward him. "Artoo has a message," he said after listening to the droids beeps. He cleared his throat after letting out a stream of curses in Huttese.

"What did you say?" Padme asked.

"You wouldn't want to know," he muttered frustrated. He had been so sure she would be his tonight. Everything had been so perfect; he could almost see her in his arms, no clothes between them. He shook his head as he listened to the message and retransmitted it to the Jedi Masters.

"We will deal with this, Anakin. Stay where you are. Your job is to protect Senator Amidala."

"Yes, Masters," Anakin said bowing his head in a show of respect. The transmission ended. Were they kidding? Let something happen to the man who had been like a father to him, not likely. "I know I'm violating my mandate to protect you."

"No, you aren't. I'm going with you."

"It will be dangerous;" he said a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"He's your friend. And you can stay out of trouble."

"I hope you are ready for an adventure."

"Anakin, I'm a diplomat. I'm sure I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

"Don't worry I've given up arguing with you."

Padme shot him a look trying to figure out if he was serious or if he was teasing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Seven

The Rescue

Anakin came out of lightspeed and began checking his lightsaber making sure it would work properly. Not only was he going to need it to save Obi-Wan but his mother too. He knew that Obi-Wan would never intentionally hurt him and by assosation hurt his mother but he worried. What had Obi-Wan gotten himself into this time? He used the force to sheild both his and Padme's presense in case there were any Dark Jedi lurking around. He knew that Padme believed that Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master, was behind her assassination attempts and he still had to protect her. "You won't change your mind and stay with the ship?"

"I'm a diplomat and you admitted that the only negotiations you were familiar with is aggressive negotations," she reminded him, remembering the dinner they had had and how he had explained what that was. "Besides I'm sure I can negotiate the release of your mother and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will not let this start a war," she stated firmly. Anakin's hand released his grip on his lightsaber and rehooked it to his belt.

"As you wish, Milady," he said. He turned to Artoo. "Stay with the ship, Artoo." The astromech beeped his disagreement but Anakin hardly regarded him as he entered the area that Obi-Wan had disappeared too. The Force began screaming at him. Padme was walking ahead of him not able to fear the warning of the Force, he pushed her down. "Padme!" he screamed as he did so.

"Get off me!" she screamed back at him.

"Stay here," he said igniting his lightsaber. She opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she saw the Genosians branishing weapons. He fought fluidly as the Genosians used their alien wings to fly away and sent droids after Anakin. He smiled relishing destroying the droids. He hated innocent life taken, or any life but droids were another thing all together, not much different than the training droids at the Temple. He watched as Padme made a jump into the droid making station intent on shutting it down to help Anakin. Anakin Force jumped following her. While fighting a droid he felt ratehr than saw Padme slip and become welded to the platform. He attacked a droid and it was better than the pnes he had previously founght. He side swept and felt through the Force Padme's distress. He had to get to her! He was concentrating on her so hard and he jumped, but the Force wasn't on his side this time because a platform shot up to hit his knee and he stumbled finding his hand welded to the platform. He let out a stream of curses in Huttese. "E chu ta!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shmi smiled as she saw Obi-Wan after being dragged roughly to his room. "Are you okay?" she asked wanting to run to Obi-wan and release him but she was restrained. "What have they done to you?"

"Are you okay?" he asked horsely.

"I'm fine."

Count Dooku smiled. "It seems your padawan and the good Senator are here attempting a rescue. They will be joining you shortly, I assue you. You have the woman, now make up your mind Jedi."

"I am a Jedi. I will never join you."

"Very well." Count Dooku raised his hand picking Shmi off the floor, then he dropped her to the floor. "I am afraid your execution has been set. There is nothing I could do."

Obi-Wan let out a stream of Huttese curses that he had picked up from Anakin. "You bloody bastard," he finished in Basic. "Yokat un bantha pudo! You are already bantha dung!" If anyone from the Order had heard Obi-Wan's curses they would not have belived it. Obi-Wan had been the most serene Jedi. If they had believed it they would have known where he had picked up such language, but they would neveer had believed the heat behind it. Obi-Wan felt through the Force and knew she was just knocked out. He could feel her breathing, he could feel her heart beating pumping blood into her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artoo hadn't listened to Anakin's warning and had found See-pio releasing him as they headed off to rescus Anakin. He like Three-pio who could translate for him. "We should return to the ship," he was saying now, but Artoo ignored him pushing him off the ledge where he became one of the battle droids instead of a protocol droid. Anakin Skywalker was not leaving him out of the adventure. He had a fondness for Anakin that he had for very few humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Coruscent Masters Yoda and Windu felt the tremer in the Force. "Something's happening to Skywalker and Kenobi. Changed their destinies are. Hurry we much to save the Chosen One and his Master."

"So a bombarding in out?" Master Windu said. "It would illiminate all our problems. The Sepretist would be dead. The war would never begin."

"And failed the Jedi would in preventing the Sith without the Chosen One. Powerful in the Force I am but the Chosen One I am not."

"We don't know for sure that he is."

"A higher count we have never seen, have we? Even in mine, hm?"

"Master Yoda, what should we do?"

"Gather the troops, we shall."


	13. Sentenced

Chapter Eight

Sentenced

Anakin's freed himself using the Force and grabbed his lightsaber as Count Dooku came around him. He ignited his lightsaber but it fizzled uncooperative. "Master Obi-Wan's going to kill me," he said still considering fighting but he saw Padme being brought forward binded, if he fought they would surely kill her. There went his first mission and his love. "Where's my mother?" he asked.

"Patience, Skywalker. Now if you will please come with me both she and the Senator will be safe for now." Anakin glared but bit down on the anger that flashed in his eyes. Count Dooku smiled, a kindly grandfatherly smile. "I regret to inform you that you are all charged with espionage."

"You've got to be kidding," Anakin said.

"No, actually, I'm quite serious."

"Figures. Where's Master Obi-Wan?"

"He's being sentenced as we speak."

"You won't win, Dooku."

"That's COUNT Dooku, padawan," he said making Anakin feel young. Without his weapon he had no choice but to follow Padme and the Genosians as he was bound and placed in the ring after a brief joke of a trial. They wanted blood not justice. It was dark and quiet, except for the cheering from the audience. He knew that Obi-Wan was already out there, and he focused on the Force trying to figure out how best to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anakin, before we die, I want you to know something."

"We're not going to die, Padme. I'm your Jedi protector, I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

"What are you saying, Senator?" he asked, his voice husking, afraid to hope.

"I'm saying I love you Anakin. I truly, deeply love you and before we die, I just wanted you to know."

"I do know, Padme." They reached over as far as was allowed and they kissed before being brought in the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that moment it didn't matter that their death was inpending. He would find a way out, he and Obi-Wan always did. He was overcome with feelings as love even as he was jerked away from her and cruelly tied up.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message."

"I retransmitted it just like you ordered. Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan smirked, "Some rescue. You've managed to get yourself captured along with me, and the Senator still needs protecting."

Anakin frowned, "I will protect her, and what about you protecting Mom, where is she?"

"They are holding her, but she's fine, I've seen her."

"When you said you would protect her with your life, I didn't mean for you to die so that harm would come to her."

"Funny," Obi-Wan commented as the beasts were released.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this, "Anakin muttered as Obi-Wan concentrated and the mammoth came at Obi-Wan but :Obi-Wan concentrated and was cut from his bindings. Anakin concentrated as the beasts raced toward him. The force was whispering to him. Wait, Wait, Jump. Anakin jumped breaking the column that was holding him to it and wrapping his bindings around the large animal. "what about Padme?" he asked.

"It looks like she's on top of things, "he heard the dry voice of his master say. He watched as another monster clawed her. and lured his beasts to her side where she jumped and pressed her body against him, coming to sit behind him as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, she's not suppose to do that. Shoot her or something."

"Patience, viceroy, she will die."

"Not today," Anakin growled bringing the beasts up beside the viceroy as Anakin was tossed a lightsaber by Mace Windu and Anakin bent down and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand not a minute to soon. "Go find Mom, I'm going to end this."

"Anakin, you are still a padawan."

"I'm the chosen One."

"I'm still your master.Anakin, let's go find Shmi," he said and they raced toward the holding cells, using the Force to guide them.

"Shmi," Obi-Wan cried using the force to unlock her prison. He held her tightly, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan."

Anakin watched them a frown creasing his face. He flexed his own right arm, wondering what would happen to Dooku now. He watched him Mom with Master Obi-Wan, there was something between him and he quietly excused himself to find Padme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Padme, let's go back to Coruscant."

"Anakin, I meant what I said. I love you. I'm tired of hiding from you," she said as she kissed him, he kissed her back feeling the passion swirl around them.

"I love you, Padme."

"I know, Ani."

"I've never wanted to be with anyone else. I've never felt like this about anyone else."

"Neither have I."

"Let's go find, Master Obi-Wan."

"And your mother."

"Yes."

"Do you think?"

"No, he's only protecting her."

"Like you were protecting me?" she asked and Anakin frowned.


	14. Duel With Dooku

Chapter Ten

Duel with Dooku

"Look!" Padme shouted. Above, six gunships are descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. Clone Troopers spill out and start firing at the droids. There is a hellstorm of laserfire that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships. Master Yoda appears at the door of one of the Gunships.

" Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors."

The Jedi along with Padme and Shmni who has been found dash to the Gunships and scramble in. Master Windu hangs on tight as the Gunship, firing all its weapons, rises out of the arena up and over the topmost rim.

On the arena grounds,Artoo beeps as Three-pio tries to sit up. The massed lines of parked Trade Federation Starships and the droids surrounding the arena, are themselves surrounded by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging thousands of Clone Troopers. Beyond, more Republic Starships are landing and spewing out troops. The Republic Gunships circle towering stalagmites as they head toward the assembly point. Winged Genosians fire laser cannons up at the Gunships.

Master Windu stares at the incredible sight. " Captain, land at that assembly point ahead."

"Yes sir."

The Gunship lands Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Clone Troopers spill from the Gunship and join the ground battle. The Gunship lifts off with Yoda on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Capture Dooku, we must. If escapes he does, he will rally more systems to his cause." The Clone Troopers open fire with artillery. Anakin smirks, surprised that the Clones can understand Master Yoda's words as he listens from the gunship he was on. Everyone was always tuned into Master Yoda's frequency.Explosions wreck the parked Battle Starships. Clone Troopers advance, firing at the massed droids. Fighter droids fly overhead, exchanging fire with the Gunships and Jedi fighters. " More battalions to the left. Encircle them, we must, then divide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan, Shmni, Anakin and Padme watch from the open Gunship. On the battleground below, Clone Troopers riding speeder bikes advance toward the battlefield. Trade Federation spider droids fire at the Clone Troopers and Republic Gunships. Lightsaber-wielding Jedi slash through battle droids. The battle rages on.

" Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin said knowing from his mechanical skills that that would blow them up even without the whisper from the Force telling him so. Laser fire pelts the base of the Techno Union ship. Rocked with explosions, it begins to tilt over and the Gunships split up, flying past.

"Good call. Those Federation starships are taking off. Target them quickly," Obi-Wan said feeling quite proud of his padawan. One Trade Federation starship begins to rise from its docking port. Gunship fires on the starship, with no apparent damage.

" They're too big, Master. The ground troops will have to take them out."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan, Shmni, Anakin and Padme are at the open sides of the Gunship.Clones fire down at the droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently.

Obi-Wan spots someone on a speeder, " Look over there..."

": It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" Anakin orders.Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku.

": We're out of ordinance, sir."

": Follow him!" Anakin commanded, but the clone trooper looked at Obi-Wan who nodded his agreement.

": We're going to need some help," Padme countered.

"Yes, we are," Shmni agreed.

" No, there's no time. Anakin and I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Shmni asked. "Be careful."

Dooku signals the two fighters flanking his ship. They veer off left and right, loop around, and come up behind the Jedi's Gunship. To avoid the beak-wing fire, the Gunship banks up a steep dune but is still hit. The ship lurches on its side, and Padme and Shmi Skywalker tumble out.

" Padmé!!!"

Anakin stares down in horror as Padme hits the ground below.

"Shmni!!" Obi-Wan screams staring down with an identical expression in his eyes. He saw her move, and sighed a sigh of relief. She was okay.

" Put the ship down! Down!" Anakin ordered hotly. If Padme was hurt...

": Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. Follow that speeder," he ordered the pilot.The Gunship continues its pursuit of Dooku's speeder, followed by the two beak-wing fighters.

"Lower the ship!" Anakin said hotly,his eyes shooting daggers at Obi-Wan. If anyone understood it was Obi-Wan, but right now there were more important things to worry about. No one would be safe if Count Dooku won.

" Anakin, I can't take DOOKU alone. I need you. If we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."

" I don't care.Put the ship down," he repeated. Padme could be in danger, why wasn't anyone listening to him?

" You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order."

" I can't leave her."

"Come to your senses. What do you think Padmé would do if she were in your position? Look," Obi-Wan said pointing. "She's okay. Shmni's helping her up."

" She would do her duty." Anakin looked and saw that it was true. "I'm sorry I lost my head, Master. I will follow your orders."

"You can think for yourself, padawan," Obi-Wan said and was met with Anakin's grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin and Obi-Wan watch as Count Dooku's speeder parks outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it Obi-Wan and Anakin leap down and run inside the tower.

Count Dooku throws switches on a control panel. His Interstellar Sail Ship is parked nearby.

" You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku," Anakin said in a low voice.

Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin," We'll take him together - you go in slowly on the..."

" No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin said thinking of Padme. This was the man who wanted his love dead, had paid for her execution. There was no way he was waiting for his master to come up with a plan.

": Anakin, no!"

Anakin charges across the open space at Count Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching him come. Anakin raises his lightsaber. At the last moment, Count Dooku thrusts out an arm and unleashes a blast of Force lightning. Anakin is hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall. He writhes in pain. That had hurt more than the temple had said it would, he thought faintly. He would have to inform the other Jedi. He slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious.

Count Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan. "Kenobi isn't it? As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Save yourself the embarrassment in front of your padawan and back down."

": I don't think so."Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber. Count Dooku smiles and ignites his lightsaber.

"Ah but if I must. I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power."

"You will have to prove it."

"I intend to," Count Dooku replies. Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Count Dooku's head. Dooku parries the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman, elegant, graceful, classical - a master of the old style. " Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Count Dooku parries another cut and then thrusts. Obi-Wan steps back quickly, panting for breath. " Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery. Surely you can do better...? No, I'm surprised. Has Jedi swordsmanship degenerated so quickly, or are you trying to make fun of me?" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Count Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat. "This is the only Jedi to ever defeat a Sith, and not even a Master on Theed. I shudder to think of what the Jedi Order has been reduced to. It appears I left just in time." Count Dooku increases the tempo of his attack. Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku presses. His lightsaber flashes. Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up at him helplessly. "And so it ends." Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and clashes against - Anakin's lightsaber! Count Dooku and Anakin stare each other eyeball to eyeball.

"Master, how many times have I told you to keep up with your lightsaber," Anakin asks after a moment, not taking his eyes off Dooku. "That lightsaber is your life," he said remembering a very familiar lecture.

" That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson," Count Dooku said surprised that Kenobi was still alive.

" I'm a slow learner," Anakin replies with a smirk. And Anakin charges at Count Dooku. The force of his attack catches the count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber Dooku draws back.

" You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time."

" I bet you haven't seen that in the Force. You underestimate me."

" Anakin!" Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With two lightsabers, Anakin attacks.

"You know, Skywalker. Every Jedi is a child that his parents decided they could live without."

"That's a lie. My MOTHER loves me," Anakin replied hotly, as he attacked again and Dooku defended himself.

" Peace is a lie," Dooku said reciting the first of the Sith Code. "But Jedi aren't allowed to love, padawan. I'm sure you are aware of that." Count Dooku parries and ripostes.Anakin is driven back against the wall. He loses one lightsaber. Count Dooku loses his confident smile. He came on hard hoping to drive Anakin off balance as he had Obi-Wan, but Anakin held his ground, his blue blade slashing left, right, left and down so forcefully and precisely that none of Dooku's attacks got through. Anakin charged forward suddenly bringing his blue blade over his shoulder and across, down at the Count, clearing the way for the winning strike. But Dooku was quick to react, and Anakin's blade hit nothing but air. Dooku stabbed straight ahead and when Anakin moved his wrist quickly their blades clashed. Dooku went on the offensive immediately, driving the surprised and off-balance Anakin back. Anakin fought hard to regain his fighting posture, but Dooku was relentless, thrusting repeatedly throwing the young padawan backwards. And then he stopped suddenly, and almost of reflex Anakin turned back on him roaring and slashing hard.

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan called out. Dooku stabbed ahead and slashed out suddenly, intercepting not Anakin's blue blade but the padawan's right arm at the elbow. Half of his arm flew to the side still clutching the now deactivated lightsaber. All lightsaber's immediately went off upon hitting the ground. Anakin dropped to the ground grabbing his severed arm in agony.

"You will pay, Dooku," Anakin grit out.

"And so it ends," Dooku said for the second time, not giving the fallen padawan's words a second thought. Even as he spoke the great tower hangar doors slid open, smoke from the battle outside pouring in. Through that smoke came a diminutive figure, but one seemingly taller than all of them at the moment, relying heavily on a familiar cane. "Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku." Count Dooku's eyes widened as he stepped back to face his former master. He brought his lightsaber up to his face, then deactivated it, snapping it to his side like a formal salute.

"You have interfered in our plans for the last time." A wave of Dooku's free hand sent a piece of machinery flying at the aged Jedi Master. But Yoda was ready for him, with a wave of his own hand he set the machinery down harmlessly. Dooku clutched at the ceiling breaking down great chunks at Yoda who cast them off to the side. Dooku gave a growl and thrust forth his hand, loosing a line of blue force lightning at Master Yoda. But Yoda was ready for him, he caught it in his own hand and turned it away.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku," Yoda said and saw a smile appearing on Dooku's face, "The dark side I sense in you," he finished watching the smile disappear.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi," he said glancing at the two fallen Jedi then back at Master Yoda, "Even you, my old Master."

"Much to learn, you still have," Master Yoda replied assuming a defensive position. Dooku disengaged the futile assault.

"It is obvious that this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the force but by our skills with a lightsaber," Count Dooku replied as Master Yoda shook his head sadly pulling out his lightsaber, the blade humming to life. Dooku gave a crisp salute igniting his crimson blade, but then formalities over he leapt at Yoda, a sudden and devastating thrust. But one that never got close to hitting, with hardly a movement Yoda turned the blade aside. Dooku went into a wild flurry then, raining blows at the diminutive master. Yoda didn't even seem to move. He didn't step back or to the side and Anakin opened his eyes to gaze at the fight of dark vs. light. He remembered fencing with Master Yoda himself.

'Judge me by my size do you Skywalker?'

'No, Master Yoda' Anakin said lowering his head in a show of humility to the aging Jedi Master.

'As you shouldn't, young Skywalker. For the Force is my ally, and a powerful ally it is.'

'Yes, Master.' But Anakin had to admit he had thought he was capable in his eight hundred and eight five years of a fight of this magnitude. Afterall, no sudden would dare try to best Master Yoda even if they could.

It went on and on for many moments but as Anakin and Obi-Wan watched Count Dooku seemed to slow, recognizing the futility of trying to overwhelm, he stepped back fast. Not fast enough, though.With a sudden burst of sheer power, Master Yoda flew forward, his blade working so mightily that it even outshone both of Anakin's when he was at the peak of his dance. Dooku held strong though and Anakin looked over at his severed hand still clutching the blade of his blue blade. He knew he would have to construct yet another lightsaber but it didn't bother him as much as the pain coming from his right arm at the elbow. Padme, he thought, wondered how she faired. Obi-Wan similarly was wondering where Shmi was and hoped she was safe. Dooku's crimson blade parried brilliantly, powered by the force, or else Yoda's thrusts would have gotten through. Just as he was about to launch a counter though Yoda leapt away out of reach, and Obi-Wan briefly remembered him doing the same thing in their sparring, ending the match soon thereafter. He wondered why Count Dooku had remembered that. Yoda leapt high and turned a somersault landing in perfect balance right behind Count Dooku and Dooku tried reversing his grip and stabbed behind him at Master Yoda anticipating a blow that didn't come, in fact Count Dooku let go of his weapon altogether, tossing it just a bit, he spun about a caught it before it had disengaged from Yoda's blade.

With a growl of rage, Dooku reached more deeply into the dark side until Anakin could see the shadows gathering near. It made Anakin sick, the dark side hovering so closely to him. His face turned green and Obi-Wan sent him into a brief healing trance to calm himself. Anakin wondered how Master Yoda could bare against the shadows of the dark side. Anakin watched as the shadows moved closer to Dooku and settled within him moving through his body as a conduit of power. His tempo increased suddenly and dramatically three steps forward, two steps back, perfectly balanced all the while. His fighting style was one based on balance, on the back and forward charges, thrusts and sudden retreats. Now he came at Yoda with a series of cunning stabs, angled left and right. Never could he strike low for never did Yoda seem to be on the ground, leaping and spinning, flying all about, parrying each blow and offering cunning counters that had Dooku desperately backing up. Dooku stabbed up high as if anticipating that Yoda would move left, but Yoda moved neither left nor right but dropped to the ground. The Count stabbed low, but Yoda anticipating that jumped right back up to his original position, then flying up and away

"Fought well you have, my old padawan," Master Yoda said coming down for a final attack which would disarm Count Dooku.

"The battle is far from over. In fact, it's just beginning," Dooku said with a trace of a smile. Reaching into the force he took hold of some huge cranes and threw it at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cried noticing the padawan had fainted from the pain yet again. Obi-Wan used the force to grab at the falling cranes and Anakin jousted awake used what little power he had left to do the same. But it wasn't enough. They had exhausted their force powers on Dooku. However, Yoda had not. Yoda grabbed the crane and held fast but in doing so he had to release Dooku who took the opportunity to flee. Yoda carefully tossed it aside and deactivated his lightsaber, relying heavily on his crane as he approached the fallen jedi.

"A lesson that is, young Jedi."

"Anakin," Anakin heard at the same time Obi-Wan heard his name from a female voice. Before long, Shmi and Padme were there with a clone trooper. Master Yoda looked at Anakin's arm as Padme helped him stand and nodded sadly. Obi-Wan was helped to his feet as was Anakin. But Anakin legs were weak from the loss of blood.

"It's not worth the effort," Obi-Wan said placing the nineteen year old is his arms. "A ship?" Obi-Wan asked and Padme pointed to hers, her eyes never leaving Anakin's face.

"Obi-Wan, what's happened to my boy?" Shmi asked appearing to be in great pain.

"I will explain everything, Shmi, I promise," he said reaching out with the force and touching her cheek. Shmi closed her eyes feeling an inviable hand across her cheek. "He needs a bacca tank," Obi-Wan said worrying about Anakin.


	15. Golden Anakin

Chapter Eleven

Golden Anakin

Anakin was put in a bacca tank and immediately taken to the Temple's medcenter. Obi-Wan settled Shmi in his room where Anakin usually slept. When a Knight took on a Padawan the normally small rooms, were made even smaller shoving in two single beds where there had only been one. Making the room cramped. Shmi had smiled as she saw the room. "This is wonderful," she said with a smile as she hugged Obi-Wan before she began cleaning. She was worried about Anakin, worried about their acceptance of her as well. Master Yoda had barely even noticed her but she felt like bowing in his presence.

"Anakin isn't the neatest padawan," Obi-Wan explained. "Actually, I wasn't either. It wasn't until I became a Knight after the death of my master that I became what Anakin calls a neat freak."

Shmi smiled, "Can I see him?" she asked softly, as she looked around the room, hanging up Jedi robes. "He likes black doesn't he?" she asked remembering the tan colored clothes of his youth, much like the ones Obi-Wan wore. Maybe that was why he had to be different, she thought. He had never been able to chose his own attire. It was no wonder he chose colors he had never been able to chose his own before. He wanted something as different from Tattooine as he could get. Shmi dusted the headboard and made both beds. She began vacuuming and Obi-Wan smiled.

"We have cleaning droids, you know?" he said in a lazy draw.

"I'm used to it," she said with a shrug.

"We'll have to take you to get some clothes soon," he said surveying her.

"How is Anakin?" she asked.

"He's in surgery. He will be for the next two hours," Obi-Wan explained.

"I need to go and make a report to the Council. The mess hall is down the hall. The Hall or Records is at the end of the opposite hall. Make yourself at home," Obi-Wan said as he headed to the Council, away from Shmni. She made him feel things he hadn't in years. What was happening to him? Why did he want to take Anakin's mother in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, why did he want to kiss her and never stop. Obi-Wan let those feeling flow into the Force as he headed to the Council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin felt the force flow through him, they were using it to keep him from howling out in pain. He felt them attaching the new hand and then they were gone. Anakin kept remembering the dance with Dooku. The flashing of his emerald and cyan lightsabers against the crimson one. Anakin tried to freeze the scene before the crimson lightsaber sliced through his flesh as if to say 'there' that's where I made a mistake. Anakin was not going to let his guard down again. Anakin awoke several hours later laying on a bed. He looked over at the right arm. "Funny," he said seeing the gold replacement. "I always thought Three-pio would look good gold."

"Maybe he will," he heard a soft voice say and he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his beloved.

"Padme."

"Ani-Anakin how are you?" Anakin smiled weakly as he reached his left arm up and touched her chin.

"Everything's fine now that you are here."

"Anakin, we mustn't."

"We must," he said weakly, as she helped him sit up seeing him struggle.

"You are weak, Ani."

"I know. Your kiss will give me strength."

"We are in the Jedi Temple."

"Just one kiss."

Padme relented and gave herself into their kiss. The moment her lips touched his she felt the heat move through her and drew back but not before she had become shaky with desire. "We can't keep doing this," she breathed, moving away.

"I agree," Anakin replied before hearing a familiar clear of the throat. His face turned the color of the crimson lightsaber that had severed his arm. "Hello, Master. Mom, it's good to see you again. Don't touch," he warned her before she leaned close to his severed arm.

"My poor baby, Oh, Ani."

"How are you padawan?"

"Never better, Master."

"I can tell, Padawan."

"Is the Council going to allow Mom to stay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. We need to find something for her to do though," Obi-Wan said looking at Padme. Padme nodded and motioned that they would speak later. Shmni seemed to not have heard as she turned Anakin's face from side to side, checking for scratches and bruises.

"You seem fine."

"I am Mom," Anakin said with a pained look, embarrassed to be fawned upon in front of his Master and Padme. "I'm a Jedi, Mom. Jedi aren't coddled. I'll be as good as new within a week."

"It'll take longer than that," Obi-Wan said looking at his padawan.

"But I'm the Chosen One. Tell her," Anakin encouraged. Obi-Wan stifled a groan and Padme laughed.

"We were all worried about you, Ani," Padme said and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. The Senator couldn't be returning Anakin's feeling could she? Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts from his mind as well as the feeling of hugging Anakin just to make sure he was okay. There is no Emotion there is the Force, he repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Within the week, as Anakin had predicted he had made it out of the medcenter, though not as whole as he had wanted. He was up and about and complaining. Obi-Wan frowned, something in Anakin had changed with the loss of his limb. He was frustrated with his inability to move his right arm as he could before, and that frustration made his blue eyes darken and made him moody. The only time the light flooded into his eyes was in the presence in Senator Amidala. She had gotten Shmni a job as a diplomat. She was excited about everything, it brought several soft smiles to Obi-Wan's face to think of how well she was adjusting. She never mentioned Tattooine and she hadn't mentioned the family she had left behind, Anakin was her family. Obi-Wan frowned, he knew they would have to be informed of her whereabouts. Would she go offworld to be with them? he wondered his heart plunging at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin used his left hand to knock on the Chancellor's door. He needed advice, advice that Obi-Wan couldn't give him.

The Chancellor's smile made Anakin brighten, "Anakin, hello, my boy, what can I do for you."

"I want to be sent to the war. I'm tired of wasting away here."

"You will, my boy, you will. But first shake my hand." Anakin held out his left hand and the Chancellor shook his head. Anakin concentrated on the limbs and the force. "Don't use what it is you Jedi call the Force. I don't know anything about it, but...if you can't even grip a lightsaber you will be no good to me or the Republic."

"I'm so frustrated, your Excellency. I want to be out there doing something, anything. I want to be ending the war, saving beings."

"You will, my boy, but the Republic needs a strong Padawan, not one severed, handicapped. Besides what if Count Dooku were to show up, you could not best him as you are."

"I never thought of that, sir. I will try harder."

"It is distressing that the Jedi Council doesn't recognize your abilities."

"My time will come when I'm older perhaps."

"Age is no measure of wisdom."

"Yes. If you will excuse me Chancellor. It seems I still need practice."

"Of course. Feel free to come and see me if you ever need anything, anything at all Anakin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin went through the exercises again and again. Eventually he could flex his fingers, and move his arm, although it still felt alien to him. He smiled, soon it would feel just as good as his human one. He wondered what had become of his human hand, still clutching the blue lightsaber. "Thank you Blare," he told the Jedi healer.

"Where are you going Padawan Skywalker?"

"To construct a new lightsaber," he answered with a laugh as he headed off. He looked back and forth between the other padawans. They all looked at him with a look akin to reverence. He had fought a Sith Lord, true he had lost. He was the only one other than Master Kenobi who had ever faced a Sith Lord. Anakin hurried past the excited Initiatives. "Padawan Skywalker," he heard but he didn't turn.

"Jove," he replied, not slowing his pace. The strength had returned to his body tenfold, his senses sharper.

"Wait up, Anakin." Anakin slowed but didn't stop. "Is it true that a Sith Lord did that."

"As true as I'm standing here."

"Where are you going?"

"To construct a new lightsaber, since I seemed to have misplaced mine."

"I heard that the Sith Lord stole it."

"He didn't."

"They say he collects them as trophies of the Jedi he defeated."

"He didn't defeat me, he cheated," Anakin replied as he entered the room and begin with the durasteel cylinder. He smiled when he was finished examining his work. He may create a shorter spare one just in case...he kept misplacing his. Or maybe Obi-Wan would misplace his and marvel at Anakin wisdom for having preceived this. Anakin smiled at that as he turned the lightsaber over in his hands. The lightsaber had a thick rigid handgrip that fit into Anakin's new hand almost exactly as it had his old. It had a high-output diatium power cell, dual-phase focusing crystal, and forward mounted adjustment knobs. He put in the blue crystal and activated it, he held it loosely and smiled. He would show Palpatine what the Chosen One could do. For some reason he hadn't admitted to Palpatine that he was the Chosen One. Anakin favored a loose grip and held the lightsaber, falling into Form I, the very first form that Initiatives learned. He would learn the technique that Dooku had beat him with, he would find the flaw in it, and Anakin would see the day when Dooku was on his knees his arm severed as Anakin's had been. He knew the day would come before the war ended. Anakin turned at the sound of footsteps.


	16. Lightsaber Practice

Chapter Twelve

Lightsaber Practice

"Anakin, what are you doing."

"Replacing my lightsaber."

"Curious. I thought you were suppose to be in rebilitation."

"It was boring. Besides, there's still a war going on in the galaxy, in case you've forgotten, Master?" Anakin said clenching his mechanical hand.

"I haven't forgotten. Anakin, you saved my life."

"What are padawans for?" Anakin said with a grin. "I lasted longer than you," he said with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"No you didn't."

"Admit it, I'm better than you."

"You have much to young, my padawan."

"Wanna prove it."

"Anakin, you aren't ready for a duel against a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan said with unchartaristic arrogance.

"Wanna bet?"

"I won't be goaded into...besides you don't even have a lightsaber."

"Wanna bet?" Anakin repeated, tossing the newly constructed lightsaber from one hand to the other before activating it.

"I'll go easy on you," Obi-Wan said as he led Anakin to the Training room.

"Don't worry Master. I'll go easy on you," he said slipping into Form V.

"I don't intend to lose," Obi-Wan replied slipping into Form III. He watched Anakin smirk. Form III was mostly defensive, although he had taught Anakin all Forms, he knew Anakin detested anything defensive, his style was much more aggressive, like Anakin.

Each Jedi chose the style of lightsaber combat that best suited him or her. Grand Master Yoda used the Ataru form to compensate for his lack of reach and height; Mace Windu used Vaapad to turn his inner darkness into a weapon of the light; Count Dooku's practice of the Makashi form fit first of all his intention to frequently engage in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and second his emphasis on class and elegance as well as precision. Jedi learned elements of each form, though few ever mastered all of them.

Anakin used Form IVShien / Djem So, The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Formwas the fifth of seven forms recognized by the Jedi Council . It was developed by practitioners of FormIII: Soresu, who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike, rather than creating their own openings. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So, developed later, was designed for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use the opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin.

Form V was created by Form III masters who preferred a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers ofForm III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So.

To the Jedi of the ancient Republic who developed and employed the classical Form V, Shien, the form was known as the Perseverance Form. Shien was described as being well adapted to guarding against blaster fire and enemy strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks, though was less effective against a single opponent. Shien was known to have existed at least as early as the Jedi Civil War. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. The opening stance for Shien was a high guard position, with the hilt held in a two-handed grip above the user's head, and the blade angled upwards and behind the user. The dominant leg would be back, enabling powerful step-through strikes to be utilized

Djem So was the creation of a group of Form III masters who felt that Soresu was too passive. It addressed the shortcomings of Form III, in which a Jedi Master may have proved to be undefeatable but was likewise unable to overcome a skilled opponent. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user had a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks. While a Soresu user stayed on the defensive, however, and only counterattacked when necessary or when an opening appeared in his opponent's defense, a Djem So practitioner was not nearly so measured. Immediately after defending against an opponent's strike, a Djem So stylist would follow with an attack of their own, bringing the force of the opponent's blow against them and seeking to dominate the duel. Djem So placed a heavy focus on pure strength and power, with wide, powerful strikes and parries followed by a counterattack. Despite its metaphorical and literal strength, Form V was not without its weaknesses. Shien in particular was weak against a single opponent. Djem So had its own disadvantages, particularly a lack of mobility. However, a skilled duelist in Form V was capable of compensating for these weaknesses and employing the form effectively in combat The Djem So variant of Form V had been developed. Djem So had an emphasis on strength and power, allowing a user to make good use of his or her own physical size and strength. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but push them back and leave them unable to counterblow.Unlike Soresu or Ataru, Djem So required the user to not only counterattack, but press the assault, combining Force-enhanced strength with powerful blade combinations to overpower and overwhelm an opponent's defenses. Djem So's sheer power, when combined with physical and Force-imbued strength, was more than a match for Makashi's finesse and elegance when employed by a skilled practitioner.

Obi-Wan concentrated on Form III which he had taught his apprentice. Originally, Form III was developed as a counter to blaster weapons used by single but mostly numerous opponents. Due to the rise in distribution of blaster weapons, more and more Jedi were forced to adapt a fighting style which allowed them to combat enemies firing from a multitude of directions, mostly basing their "attack" on redirected blaster fire. Previous styles had allowed wide, sweeping strokes which left the Jedi open to blaster fire. Form III, however, required maintaining a constant shield of deflationary strokes by making short, quick sweeps, close to the body, leaving the Jedi less exposed to ranged fire. Form III was the most defensive of the seven forms. The philosophy of Soresu is described as "being within the eye of the storm." The practitioner maintained a centered frame of concentration, undisrupted by the conflict around them. They did this to maintain the calm center where the outer storm of combat could not harm them. Thus, Soresu commanded powerful defensive techniques that seemed to adapt to almost any circumstance, at the cost of never reaching past the figurative eye of the storm. The Soresu technique used little to none of the attack power needed by those who concentrate on the storm itself. Those who studied this style used the primarily defensive technique to wear down aggressive opponents by defending long onslaughts with minimal counter-attacking. They waited until their adversary spent most of their energy, then employed an alternate, more aggressive attack. They waited for eventual lapses in their opponent's own defense.

The third form of lightsaber combat utilized motions that occurred very close to the body, in an attempt to achieve near-total protection and expend as little energy as possible while executing moves. Form III stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible. Followers of Soresu preferred to remain on the defensive until their opponent left an opening that a Soresu practitioner could exploit. Observers generally described Soresu as a passive form of combat. Jedi with extreme patience and reserved personality often employed the form. Form III involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their opponent's or opponents' technique while engaged in combat. Also, by being more capable in lengthy battles, a Soresu user had the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form. A Form III user could choose to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent. Soresu was considered the consummate Jedi combat form in that it embraced a passive way of life and a literal expression of the Jedi Code to defend rather than attack. Obi-Wan himself considered Soresu very simple, so restrained and defense-oriented that Form III was very nearly downright passive. The defense and control it allowed a practitioner made for suitable outcomes in favor of the user when faced with hurried opponents who left themselves vulnerable to counterattack. However, its defense required a very large amount of focus from the wielder and even a momentary fault in concentration could have meant the user's defeat. Jedi with less focused minds would usually abandon this style of combat to capitalize on the benefits of other styles that required less dedication to prolonged fighting. Jedi who mastered Soresu were known to be the most successful when dealing in situations when a quick victory was not favorable to total understanding and calculated action. Truly focused masters of Soresu were very formidable due to their strong defense technique. Soresu, however, facilitated survival more than victory. Form III initiates were more than capable defending themselves from attack, but they needed a large amount of experience to learn how to trap an opponent in their own offense. Masters had to maintain an incredibly strong focus on the center of the combat circle, since the defensive tactics of the form included guards and parries engaged very close to the body. Jedi who left small lapses in their otherwise strong defense left little room to avoid injury.

Both Jedi thought of everything they knew of the others Form as they slipped into combat. Anakin used his right arm although his grip seemed shaky and Obi-Wan could feel him drawing on the Force to steady his hand and Obi-Wan hadn't even attacked. "How is your arm?" Obi-Wan asked concerned, before moving.

"Fine, Master," came the tense reply.

"Anakin, don't use the Force, if you aren't ready," he said as Anakin ignited his lightsaber and waited for Obi-Wan to do the same. "Your mother is going to kill me," he muttered under his breathe. Anakin blocked.

"What about my mother? Is there something going on between you and my mother?" Anakin asked heatedly and in no time at all, Obi-Wan had both lightsabers in his hands.

"Don't give in to your rage, you have to center yourself," his master said turning and leaving.


	17. Anakin's FAther

_A/N: Thank you all for Reviewing my story..._

**Jxr1: Everyone has a dark side. Don't give up on Anakin yet. I didn't say I would make it easy for Anakin.**

**IDLV: Thanks for the review. It is really appriciated. **

**general-joseph-dickson:**

**I always liked the idea of Obi-Wan being a Father Figure to our Chosen One**

**Red Lightning: Thanks for the Reviews. I always thought there should have been more to Padme and Anakin.**

**Also thanks to Amarya and Xan3 who added my story to their story alert lists. If there is something you want to see happen in this story; review and I will take all opinions into consideration! Thanks!**

* * *

Anakin's Father

"I need to know, Shmni, who is Anakin's father?" Obi-Wan asked Shmni looking into her eyes, she shifted away.

"There was no father. I can't explain it, I carried him, and I gave birth to him."

"Shmni, who is his father?" Obi-Wan persisted.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, Shmni. I won't tell a soul. Trust me."

"I trust you, Obi-Wan more than any other. I'm not lying when I said I can't explain it. I know who he was although I didn't meet him until AFTER my son was born."

"How is that possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You are the Jedi not me," she replied.

"Who was it?"

"Qui-Gon," she replied without a thought. "I don't know how, it wasn't real. I know for a fact that I had never seen him, he wasn't even on-planet at that time, but we both knew it was true."

"Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan repeated.

"He came to me in a dream, and he left me within hours. I never saw him until your ship showed up on Tattooine to take my boy to your Council."

"In the Force," Obi-Wan pondered. There was no doubt that the pregnancy had been Force induced. "He truly is the Chosen One. Born through the Force, gifted with Qui-Gon's genes," Obi-Wan threw his head back and laughed. How many times had Anakin reminded him of Qui-Gon and he had never suspected. And he was sure Qui-Gon had known. No wonder he believed in the boy so much. His Anakin was Qui-Gon's and the Force's son. And Shmni's. He had called Anakin a pathetic life form, pathetic indeed. "You have my word, Shmni, I will never tell Anakin."

"I know, but someday, someday soon, Obi-Wan you will need to tell him. I don't think I can. I don't think he would understand it, coming from me. This is his world, not mine."

"You are going back to Tattooine then?"

"It was my home for many years."

"Where were you born?" he asked suddenly.

"On a moon in Idago."

"One of Anakin's angels," Obi-Wan said touching her shoulder. She looked at him with love and trust in her eyes.

"I have a few things to settle with Cleigg and Owen. They deserve to know what became of me. Anakin does get a few things from me."

"Loyalty," Obi-Wan said before finding his lips on hers. "Shmni," he murmured over and over, like a life raft, the only thing that could save him from everything, from the war around him. She kissed him again as his head spun as he reached for her and toppled down on his bed...

* * *

Anakin destroyed the last training droid only to feel something strange in the Force coming from Master Kenobi. He ignored it for the moment; the Force whispered to him that Master Obi-Wan would not welcome his company now.

"Very well, Skywalker. I heard about your duel with Master Kenobi. It would seem you are growing stronger in the Force."

Anakin bowed in respect, "Master Windu, I am humbled."

"I speak the truth, do I not?"

"Yes, Master."

"In time I would like to teach you a new lightsaber form." Anakin's eyes widened in anticipation. Only Master Windu and his apprentice..."I would like for you to become a student of Vapaad."

"But the Dark Side."

"After you are a Knight, you will have mastered the Dark Side. I think that mastering Vapaad will only help you become a better Knight. I look forward to training you, Padawan."

"But Master Kenobi-"

"It wouldn't mean to him what it will to you," Master Windu stated. "Would you care for a match?" Anakin grinned.

"Only if you are prepared to lose."

"So be it," came Master Windu's reply as Anakin fell into Form V. "Master Jinn's form," Master Windu commented. Anakin was fully immersed in the Force, more than any Padawan or Knight in the Order, Master Windu thought as they battled for a few moments before Master Windu disarmed him. "Very good, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master."

"Keep up the good work."

* * *

Anakin knocked on Padme's apartment building.

"Ani," Padme said, surprised. "They finally released you."

"Well, I released myself," he said sheepishly. "I came to see if you are alright."

"Anakin, I meant what I said on Genoisis."

"I know, I'm a Jedi remember," he said with a laugh as he kissed her hand. "I love you Padme, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Anakin."

"I mean it, Padme. I want you to be mine, always."

"What are you saying Anakin?"

"I'm saying Padme, I want to marry you. I meant what I said, too, Padme. I love you. I think we can keep it a secret, no one would ever have to know, not yet."

"It would tear us apart."

"I can't lose you, Padme. Don't make me sit by and watch that."

"Ani, you won't lose me, never. I love you too."

"Do you, Padme? Then why won't you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Padme knew the reasons why not but the closer Anakin came to her, the more time she spent around him, she just couldn't remember. "Okay, Anakin. I will, I love you too," she said giving into the kiss he had wanted since she had opened the door. She looked at him; he seemed to be everything she had ever wanted, everything she had fought for. He was honest with her and would ask for nothing less than complete honesty and loyalty in return. She felt the passion burning just below the surface and it scared her. Nothing had ever scared her in her life, except the lives of her people. That hadn't scared her or made her feel as excited as she did now. She nodded as he brought his lips to hers in an attentive kiss. It was a kiss filled with promise and passion, with love and excitement. It was a kiss that neither wanted to end, but she pulled away slowly looking at him. "Don't worry about a thing, my love. I'll take care of it," she said taking a deep breathe and a step away from him. "You are sure aren't you?"

He nodded, a little shakily, "I want this more than I want anything. I want you more than all the stars and galaxies in the sky. I don't want to force you into anything, Padme. I just don't want this war to tear us apart. If you don't want me because…" he trailed off as he stared at his mechanical arm, flashing in the sunlight.

"No, Anakin. You are perfect."

"No, you are," he said as he walked away, slightly moody.


	18. Requests

_A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed._

_General Joseph Dickson: I always liked the idea of Qui-Gon being Anakin's father. There were a lot of similarities that sparked the idea. Qui-Gon's blue eyes. The way he like Anakin used the living force and Qui-Gon's love for Anakin. I am getting stuck on what to do next, any help would be appreciated. _

_Thanks to irishgirl686 and Darth Raven010 for added my story to their alert list. Once again, reviews are helpful for me to see which direction to take my story in. Also Thanks to MMM73181 for adding my story to their alerts list. And now without further adieu…._

Requests

Senator Amidala put in a request to the Jedi Order to be escorted back to her home world of Naboo by her Jedi protector to ensure her safety. Masters Windu and Yoda discussed the request in the Council chambers.

"Fought a Sith recently he has," said a little green alien leaning heavily on his wicker stick.

"And lost," replied the Korun master. "A great blow to young Skywalker's pride it was. The Chosen One will one day become a great warrior."

"Begun this Clone War has. At war we may be, but wars do not make one great."

"Absolutely, Master Yoda," the younger man replied smoothly. "Perhaps the change of scenery would do the boy some good. He has always had a fondness for Naboo," he remembered.

"About Skywalker's health confer with Kenobi we must before allow him this assignment."

"And the boy's mother?" Master Windu asked leaning forward, a look of concern on his face.

"Rescued, she may have been. I sense great trouble she will make for both Skywalker and Kenobi. Nurture these attachments I will not," Master Yoda said tapping his cane heavily to emphasize his point.



"Regardless," the Korun Master continued, "she is the only one who knows the truth of Anakin's conception, whether or not he is the Chosen One. She is our only hope is figuring out what the prophecy means."

"Agree with you I do, Mace. Send for Kenobi you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shmni lay in Obi-Wan's arms her arms resting on his bare chest as she gaze into his stormy grey eyes, reflecting a pyramid of emotions back at her. "Obi-Wan," she asked.

"Hmmm," he asked sleepily. "What is it my love?"

"You've given me much to hope for."

"As have you."

"I would be honored, Obi-Wan, if you would accompany me to Tattooine."

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked sitting up abruptly.

"I still have some things to settle there before I can start my new life here...with you and my son," she said and Obi-Wan relaxed. She was still hiding something, he knew, but he respected her privacy and didn't look.

"I would," Obi-Wan began before coming back to the real world and pressing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger he continued, "Have to get permission from the Council. We are at war," he said sadly. His beacon went off. "E chu ta," he swore getting up and finding his Jedi garb and robes. Just how did these things go, he wondered as he heard Shmni's soft laugh as she came to help him.

"I don't have to guess where you picked up that kind of language although he would have the good sense not to use it in front of me," she lightly chastened, kissing his lips lightly.

"I have to go."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan ran a shaky hand through his hair wondering why the Council had sent him. Had they found out about him and Shmni? Had Master Yoda seen it in the Force? Had Master Windu seen the Shatter points between them and brought it to the attention of the Council? He raised his mental shields. Calm down, Kenobi, he told himself.



"Kenobi how is Skywalker?" Master Windu asked and Obi-Wan breathed a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Anakin is recovering much sooner than expected, although he's often frustrated," Obi-Wan said smiling a little. "The rumors that he fought a Sith Lord are setting him apart from his peers. I believe that he will become the Jedi Qui-Gon always believed he would, in spite of his disability. I know Anakin and I know he will overcome any obstacle put in his way. He is the Chosen One. I believe he just needs time to find himself."

"Time away from Coruscant?" Master Windu asked.

"I believe it would help not having to face the other padawans that pardon the expression, look at him like a God."

The Masters nodded thoughtfully, "Send to Amidala word that approve the Council does of escorting her home."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said bowing respectfully. "I have a request of my own, Masters."

"Tell me you will," said the ancient master.

"I would like to accompany Anakin's mother to Tattooine before she returns to her duties with the Senator."

"Agree with this we will, Kenobi."

"Thank you, Masters." Obi-Wan bowed as he headed back toward his room.

"Worry me, greatly they do," said the little green alien after Obi-Wan departed.


	19. Padme's Plans

_A/N: _

Lightsider, general-joseph-dickson; Thanks for the Reviews. I look foward to more. Lighsider, thanks for all of your help. I will be working some of the advice into the next few chapters.  
ThE-CrAzY-01 Thanks for adding my story to your alerts!

Padme's Plans

Padme watched Anakin leave and felt a myriad of emotions. She had so much to do, especially since she would be getting married in a matter of days. She had to plan everything out carefully. She had never thought she would be the first person in centuries to marry a Jedi. Not even a Jedi Master or a Jedi Knight, but a Jedi Padawan. There was no question that Anakin Skywalker would receive both statuses, not in her mind. She motioned to Captain Typho to come closer. "I need to know that you will keep this matter quiet. Captain Typho, I need your discretion above all else."

"Yes, Milady," he said bowing as she fingered the patch over his eye.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It's not so much what I have lost, as much as we all have gained. Naboo is safe is it now, milady?"

"Yes, it is. I need you to contact the Naboo holy man."

"Milady?"

"Like I said, Captain Typho, I need your discretion."

"Are you getting married?" he asked and he watched her face transform. He had thought she was lovely before. Now she was absolutely radiant; she radiated beauty that Captain Typho had not seen before as she nodded her head.

"Can you help me?"

"I will, I swore to you when I accepted this position that I would protect you with my life. I didn't mean just physically but from the HoloNews as well."

"You cannot know how much that means to me."

"I only ask one thing. I may need his name just to make sure he won't leak it out as well. Any man would, you see being a Senator and a former Queen."



"He won't. He can't," she replied, her eyes darting around suspiciously. "He's a Jedi," she finally revealed, he nodded, not saying a word.

"I'll take care of it," he replied releasing her hand and walking away.

"Thank you," she said and he stopped, nodded and walked away, taking care of it. She would keep it a secret; she would do anything he asked of her. She was glad to know that she could trust Captain Typho; she didn't trust everyone around her. She wondered if Anakin would want his mother there. Or Obi-Wan? She went to town to find the perfect wedding dress. There were so many that just dazzled her.

"A wedding dress, Senator?" the lady asked her.

"Yes, it's for my friend. She trusts my judgment more than her own, I'm afraid. It's one of my handmaidens," Padme's explained, eyeing the dress.

"Is she about your size, Senator?" she was asked. Padme nodded, it was so beautiful. She couldn't wait for Anakin to see it. It was perfect. She tried it on, and finally, she saw an angel staring back in the mirror. Is this what he had seen all those years ago? She turned around in the mirror amazed at the reflection. Her eyes started tearing, she could hardly believe, she; Padme Naberrie, Senator Amidala, whom never had a life was getting married to Anakin Skywalker. She knew if they hadn't had to keep it secret there wouldn't have been a soul in the galaxy who would love to be there.

"I'll take it," she called out, taking off the dress carefully.

"Yes, Senator."


	20. Settling the Past

Settling the Past

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over at Shmni Skywalker and saw the nervous smile on her face. "It will be okay, Shmni," he whispered, instinctively reaching over and grabbing her hand to reassure her of the upcoming journey. They had traveled on registered transport. The danger had passed and he let go of her hand, struggling against his feelings for her and the doctrine of the Jedi Code.

"I know that, Obi-Wan," she said, completely confident. She trusted him completely. Apart of her felt as if she always had. After all, she had trusted the Jedi with her only son, trusted him. He gazed away uncomfortably asking her how the Tuskan had come upon her. "It was my fault," she confided. "I told them to go ahead. I will be along shortly. I was gathering food and then something caught my eye. I followed a man I had never seen before…thinking, hoping it was Anakin coming home. The next thing I knew something shocked me and I …I remember waking up being tied and the Tuskans were there. Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said, her eyes wide with fear.

Obi-Wan put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Shh. It's okay. As long as I live it will never happen again," he said kissing her cheeks as she lay her head against his chest, feeling safe and secure...the memories receding slowly. "I just want to get to the bottom of this, Shmni. Whoever did that even though they were after you, I won't deny that, they were trying to hurt Anakin."

"Ani?" she questioned, "Why would anyone want to hurt my son?"

"He's the Chosen One."

"What does that even mean?" she asked meeting his eyes.

"We don't know. That's what worries the Jedi."

"My Ani? Are you afraid of him?"

"No, I'm not. I trust him more than any other Jedi in the Order. There were those of us who wondered if he should have been trained."

"You?"

"Yes. He has so much potential, so much light and life. It goes against the doctrines. Most Jedi aren't slaves, they live as a Jedi almost from birth. No Jedi has ever been so old. It scares them…us. I didn't know if he would be able to do it. Being a Jedi is hard work, it's not an easy path but a rewarding path. To server all attachments….I just didn't think he could do it."

"What happened?"

"I promised him. I promised Master Qui-Gon and I promised Anakin, and now I promise you. He will be a Jedi."



"He already is, even if it isn't by your Order's standards. He is noble. Isn't that the definition of a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Don't ever change, Shmni," he said with a smile as he looked at her. Unfortunately, they were arriving on Tattooine and he stepped away, fetching her robe to put over her clothes. She knew better than he, how hot Tattooine could be. They arrived at sunset and walked toward the Lars place. Obi-Wan breathed out a low whistle. "The sunsets are breathtaking," he muttered as a gust of wind blew the sand right into his face.

"Yes, there's nothing like it," she replied as she headed toward Mos Eisley.

"Is it safe for you to walk out in the open?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," she said with a glowing smile, "I have my Jedi protector here." He didn't comment as he scouted out the area, but found nothing amiss. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Shmni!"

"Mom."

"Hello, can we talk?" she asked softly as he put his arms around her. He nodded his head.

"Owen, will you check on the pressure of the moistures?"

"But, Dad. Mom's home."

"I know. Do it, Owen."

"Yes, Dad," he replied leaving.

"Shmni, you show up here with another man. No matter that we've been worried sick about you since Anakin went off to find you. We assumed you had died. We had a funeral for you."

"Cleigg! I can't believe you held a funeral. I told you…"

"We didn't know you were alive. Yet, here you are, months after your son was here. No explanation is needed."

"It's not like that!"

"Isn't it?"

"Wasn't I good to you, Shmni?"

"Of course you were, you are. I need to be with Anakin," she replied. "I'm his mother. I need to be in his life."

"Where does that leave us?" he asked.



"I'm so sorry," she replied, tears filling her eyes and streaming down as Obi-Wan squeezed her hand.

"And you, Jedi, you make it a habit of stealing other men's wives. No attachments, ha!"

"Don't attack, Obi-Wan," she snapped, fiercely.

"Just go. Leave me, before I decide to restrain you."

"I'm not a slave anymore."

"And why not? Because of me!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, we are leaving. You will be contacted shortly," Obi-Wan said leading Shmni away.


	21. Jedi Protector

**The Jedi Protector**

Anakin looked across the seat at his soon to be bride and flexed his right hand, the metallic fingers still foreign to the touch. They smelled of copper and titanium and they felt lighter and yet at the same time heavier than his human arm had been. Anakin looked at it, his droid arm; colored the same color he imagined Three-pio would be one day. They were no veins on that arm, only metal and electro sensors that went into his forearm that was still flesh and blood. Anakin felt ashamed and yet at the same time proud of the arm or lack thereof.

Anakin felt ashamed because it represented his failure. He was the Chosen One and he had failed to protect Padme from Count Dooku, the Sith Lord who had ordered her execution. Anakin felt like he had failed, like he had failed the Jedi and their teachings, and more importantly like he had felt Padme and his mother. He felt ashamed of the pity he felt from him mother; he wanted her love, not her pity. He looked upon the glowing form of his fiancée and even though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't stop himself he used the Force checking for a sign of pity, finding none he settled back contently as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Anakin," she said softly.

"Yes, my love."

"What did you do?"

"I was just meditating," he lied, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Anakin," she persisted, "Tell me."

"My love there are some things I cannot tell you."

"Anakin, I may not be a Jedi but I can tell when you aren't being honest with me." Padme Amidala searched her future husband's face and the worry seemed to melt away.

"You are right, Padme. I am sorry. I just didn't want to trouble you. I wanted to make sure you were sure about me…about us," he replied hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A Jedi's life is not an easy one. I'm asking a lot from you, Padme."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I have been both a queen and a Senator. I have been a daughter and a granddaughter. I have been an aunt and a sister. Make me a wife. Make me your wife," she said with startling clarity.

"There's nothing I want more but I don't want to be selfish. Can you bare having a husband…" Anakin trailed off turning his mechanical hand over as he went to look out the window, and clenched and unclenched his fist. He watched as the Captain excused himself.

"Is that what's bothering you? I've never known anyone braver than you. Although many Jedi were lost, you saved my life. You told me yourself that Count Dooku would finish off Master Kenobi if you hadn't stopped him with your blade. You know as I do that's not the first time you've saved my life. You saved my life from the sandstorm on Tattooine. You saved my planet from the Trade Federation at the age of nine. You are a hero. Anakin, I'm so proud of you and so is your mother. I would want no one else at my side for the rest of my life," she said rushing over to him and placing her lips gently on his and he couldn't help but think that she tasted faintly of ginger and mint. She smiled shyly as she broke away and Anakin blushed upon hearing Captain Typho clear his throat.

"I apologize Milady, Master Jedi, but we have arrived upon Naboo and we have been given clearance for landing."

"No apologizes are necessary, Captain. Is Dorme ready?"

"Yes, milady."

"And Peter?"

"Yes milady. They will be in position as soon as we land. I will fetch Friar Jenkins personally as soon as we land. I trust that Master Jedi Skywalker can see to your protection."

"Yes. Thank you Captain," she said and he nodded performing an about-face and leaving. Captain Typho watched the two of them, he being the only one except for the two of them to know about their wedding. They made a striking couple, although he could see the frustration in the young man he also knew that being a Jedi wasn't easy. They seemed to love each other very much and truth be told he had had a crush on the young queen himself but he had never seen her as pretty as she was now basked in love. He could tell from the eavesdropping he had done that the young Jedi was frustrated with himself and not with Senator Amidala. He knew that Skywalker was a padawan and not a Jedi Knight, yet he felt that the young man needed a boost to his ego; it was his wedding day too. No sooner had the Captain landed than Skywalker approached him.

"Captain, the Senator tells me that you have been...um…privy to certain…um….intimate details."

"Yes I have Jedi Skywalker. This plan for example, was entirely Senator Amidala's idea. Would you like for me to run it by you. I would appreciate your expertise."

"Of course, Captain."

"Typho. My name is Captain Typho. The Senator calls me Captain but the two of us are in the business of protection."

"All right then, Captain Typho. Run it by me."

"As I was saying Dorme is one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens. Ever since she became Queen of Naboo their have been attempts on her life. The Senator devised a plan and would only hire handmaidens of similar coloring and build as herself." Anakin nodded his head thoughtfully as the Captain continued.

"So at a distance, they would appear to be Padme," he said with understanding.

"Exactly, Jedi Skywalker. Now before I proceed I want to assure you of my absolute discretion in this delicate matter. I am dedicated toward that discretion. That is what you were getting at isn't it, Skywalker?" Anakin blushed and when Anakin blushed he didn't blush all at once, rather, the blush started at the nape of his neck and crept upward until his whole face looked like the Sith Lord whom had taken his arm.

"Yes, it was, Captain Typho."

"Then I will continue. Peter will escort Dorme to the Senator's home wearing your type of clothing."

"Jedi garb? I've actually brought an extra set. Jedi don't own much but it's enough," Anakin said proudly.

"That would pull this off much better. From a distance it would appear that you and Padme had arrived at her home, leaving you free to …your business while they resume a normal day's outing."

"Sounds good, I really hadn't thought of all the details," Anakin admitted lamely.

"Getting cold feet, Skywalker?"

"Of course not. I love Padme; have loved her since the moment I first laid eyes on her. I'm just worried that she deserves better than the life I can offer her. I would give her the whole galaxy if it were within my power to do so."

"I know, Senator Amidala, and what she needs is love not lust for power. As long as you love her and think with your heart and never stop following it you will be fine. She's had too many that thought with their head and not their heart. I think Senator Amidala needs someone just like you to fill her life with laughter when she becomes too serious."

"You love her too, don't you, Captain."

"Aye, I do. However, I love her for what she has done for the Naboo and I respect her for thousands of reasons I couldn't even begin to name. Nay, you won't have to worry about a rival for her affections for I have respected you since you save my planet." Captain Typho turned and saluted performing an about-face, he walked away leaving Anakin wondering. For he had seen the way the Captain had of become serious, he had also seen within the Captain despite all his military bearing there was a teasing smile there. He trusted the Captain with Padme's life.

Yes, Anakin Skywalker had a lot to be thankful for. He would soon have a loving wife by his side. He had his mother back. He was a Jedi, hopefully, soon to be a Jedi Knight; he had one of the wisest and most powerful masters of the order as his master. He had survived against a Sith Lord. Yes, Anakin agreed, his sacrifice was more than worth it. Maybe someday he would even earn Master Yoda's respect though he had once thought that Master Yoda was all instruction and very little demonstration, he was glad to have been proved wrong. Boy, had he ever been impressed. Still, it made him feel less of a man that Padme deserved. She deserved a completely human husband, not one that had a mechanical arm. Yet, Palpatine had made him feel adored, as if the whole galaxy appreciated his sacrifice to make the galaxy a safer place. When he had seen that crimson blade above Obi-Wan's throat, despite the minor burns he himself had endured he had focused on the Force to guide both him and the borrowed lightsaber. The Force had acted through him moving his lightsaber between Count Dooku and his beloved Master's throat.

The only wish Anakin had for his wedding was that somehow his mother and Obi-Wan could make it, but that wasn't possible not if they were to wed. Anakin was almost positive that Obi-Wan would keep his secret; however, he didn't want his master to be torn between their loyalty and his love and loyalty toward their Order, their world. It was going to be hard enough for him but he had had another life. Being a Jedi was all that Obi-Wan had ever known. Anakin turned to collect his bride, "Milady."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, Anakin and our lives will truly begin."

"You have that wrong, milady. We marry tonight, because I want tonight to be our wedding night. I can't bare to suffer another night, or another day without you as my bride."

She nodded, "Tonight, then Anakin."

"Master Anakin," Anakin heard a familiar mechanical voice say, "I really do detest flying."

"Don't worry Artoo. We are here. We are done flying for now."

"Thank you, Master!" Three-poi's voice said with what sounded like a sigh of relief. Anakin couldn't help but to laugh as he pictured Master Obi-Wan's lecture on how droids were machines and didn't have emotions, other than inputted loyalty. Three-pio nearly sounded airsick. Was it his imagination or had his droid looked queasy? Artoo beeped his disapproval.

"Let's go milady. Your chariot waits."

"But Anakin, I thought we would walk. Naboo can be so romantic at sunset." Anakin gazed back at the yellow speeder that he had customized himself. She placed her soft cool hands on top of his and he forgot the reasons he was prepared to tell her it wasn't a good idea, her safety at the top of the list and his stared into her brown eyes, eyes full of passion and mystery and he forgot everything except that they were getting married and she would be his, and his alone, for as long as they both lived.

"As you wish, milady," he said leading her protectively through the streets of Theed toward the lake house. Although he tried desperately to be alert for potential threats he found himself mesmerized by his future bride.


	22. Shmni's Story

Shmni's Story

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked across the stars toward the stars in the direction of the Naboo system, where Anakin was with Senator Amidala. "Anakin, what are you getting yourself into?" he asked in the voice of an exasperated parent.

"Obi?" came a soft voice from behind him, "Is something wrong with my Anakin?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied, with a gentle smile, for he had grown quite fond of Anakin over the years, and he wouldn't have him any other way. "I just felt a jolt of his usual mischievousness."

"Oh, I don't know if I have said so or not, but I want to thank you for being there for Anakin when I could not. He needs stability in his life, he always has I just couldn't give it to him. It's when things change that Anakin flounders and makes rash decisions that he often regrets."

"I know. He's a good lad, Shmni. You have much to be proud of. He has the biggest heart of any sentient being I've ever encountered."

"He's naïve. He trusts people that befriend him, without question, and that is why I worry. Even without knowing your master, Qui-Gon, he trusted him and followed blindly sharing our home and himself, offering to put his life on the line for your freedom, for your return home even though he admitted to me that he was going to miss the Jedi and the angel.

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said with a smile, "I had forgotten that he had called her that. We are now at war, Shmni," he said softly, "Attacking a Senator Amidala was an act of war, not to mention attacking Jedi who were on a diplomatic mission. In fact, the three of us are the reason for the war, are the reasons for the deaths of many species and many months to come. That doesn't sit well with me."

"Let's get back to the ship. I want to see my son."

"Shmni, Anakin is on Naboo with the Senator from Naboo. They should return within the week."

She bowed her head, her dark hair shielding her face from his view. "I know. I just feel like I haven't been the greatest mother in the galaxy."

"Shmni," he soothed hesitantly wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "You are a great mother. Listen to me, Look at me. You gave him the greatest gift in the galaxy. You gave him not only his own freedom, but the freedom to follow his dreams. You are the most unselfish woman I've ever met/ 

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You are a Jedi surely…."

"No. I see now that on some things Master Qui-Gon was right. We place more emphasis on following the Code than on following what we think is right, what we feel in our own hearts," he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw there. Even without using the Force he could see it. The love for him, the love for her son. She had more generosity and heart in her eyes than he had ever had the joy of looking upon before. She made no effort to hide it. He felt undeserving and overwhelmed by it. He pressed his lips to hers briefly savoring the softness of her lips before he put her from him. . "Shmni, I care for you deeply, but I don't deserve this. I'm a Jedi Knight. I've taken an oath to forsake all others and to uphold the principles of the Galactic Republic."

"I understand," she said softly. She didn't look dejected despite the slump of her shoulders, her head was held high if not a bit defiant, a look he had seen frequently on his padawan, a look that he knew meant he was accepting his punishment but that he would try again the next chance he got. He followed her to the cockpit.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you. Could Anakin really fly before he could walk?" Shmni laughed, and it was a deep and wonderful sound.

"He was flying but he wasn't the pilot. My husband, Shamel, had outstanding debts after he was eaten by a Kryat dragon. He was a treasure hunter, you see. Three years before Anakin's birth he died and I was to be taken into captivity to pay the outstanding debts he had taken out to fund the expedition. When he died, I hid out in the sand dunes for weeks, before I felt safe enough. Finally, I came to Mos Eisley to sell my wedding ring and I saw a space pirate. I overheard some conversations he had and hid aboard his spaceship. I landed on Nebula, and I am fluent in many different languages. I got a job helping to barter, serving as a translator for two years. Unfortunately, as I was bartering with the Hutts, I was recognized and before I knew what was happening they slapped me in irons and carted me away. Nevermind that I had been saving my coin to pay them off. Everything I owned now belonged to them. Everything. I had nothing, and then as I cried myself to sleep that night, I heard a voice telling me that my focus determined my reality."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked. Shmni nodded and continued relating the events of her past to him.

"Yes, he appeared to me many times over the next three months and to spare you the details it was soon after that that I found myself with child. The Hutts began to treat me like an imprisoned queen. I had everything, except my freedom. I ate better than I had in my entire life. They fed me very well and all my work had been suspended while I was carrying Anakin. Until, the labor I wasn't given a bit a trouble, no matter what mood I was in. They had been hoping for a girl for obvious reasons," she said, bitterness creeping into her voice. "I was examined daily; they wanted nothing to happen to the baby. I prayed every night to the Force for a boy and swore that if I was granted my wish, I would never try to escape and I would accept my fate and I did. Just because I had accepted the fate for myself did not mean that Anakin deserved the same fate. I did not want the same fate for my son. I remember the stark clarity in his eyes the day he was born, the first time I saw him, he looked at me as if he knew just who I was. The funny thing is he came to me before he was born, as he was at nine. He asked me, if I really wanted him, told me that he was afraid to be born. I told him, he had nothing to fear, that I would protect him with every fiber of my being, that I would never let any harm come to him. I told him that he had nothing to fear that he had his whole life ahead of him. After, I awoke, I went into labor."

"Oh, Shmni."

"You don't understand. Anakin, he saved me, he was meant to save us all."

"He is the Chosen One."


	23. Wedding Night

Wedding Night Interrupted

Anakin and Padme were married. Anakin couldn't stop staring at her. She was his wife. He was Padme's husband. "Come along, Mrs. Skywalker," he said, taking her by the arm, and escorting her away from the chapel.

"Oh, Ani," she paused looking back at the chapel. "This is my wedding day. I'm married. We're married," she corrected herself.

"I'm sorry it's not the way you always imagined it. I'm sorry I'm not what you imagined. I just want to make you happy, Padme," he stated fiercely, clenching and unclenching his golden arm. "I'll make you a good husband," he said looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh, Ani, how little you understand," she said with a gentle laugh. "I don't love you in spite of your injuries. I love you because of them. Your new arm is a testimony of how much love you possess. You are the same boy who put his life on the line so that we could get parts for our ship. Do you remember why you did that? Because you told me the biggest problem in the galaxy is that no one helps one another. You saved my planet and for that you have my eternal friendship, but you also saved my life. You put your feelings out there even when I wouldn't do the same. I found myself very much in love with you. Not with the things you have done, but with you. You are the most honest person I have ever known. You are everything I could want in a man, I wouldn't trade a thing."

"Even though I'm a Jedi?"

"Even that, being a Jedi shapes you, makes you who you are. Being a Jedi gives your life focus, direction. Sometimes you don't choose a career, it chooses you."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "You know Padme, you are too serious. Today is our wedding day. Let's enjoy our first day as man and wife."

"Hey you started it, Skywalker," she defended herself. She shrieked with delight as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the Lake House. "I can walk you know."

"Don't you know I will find any excuse to put my hands on you?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well then my Knight, onward and slay the dragon."

"I'm not a knight yet, but I will be. Right now though, I'm just a man in love with his wife."

"Ani, let's go inside."

"You have nothing to fear my love."

"I'm not afraid."

"Liar. You are trembling."

"It's because I'm so in love."

"Close your eyes, I will calm you."She did as he asked and he kissed her forehead and both her eyes, one after the other. "You have such a cute nose," he murmured as he kissed it, and then both of her cheeks before settling on her lips.

"Ani," she breathed.

"You taste like honey," he whispered. He was so tender, hadn't she heard somewhere that this was supposed to be rushed. It seemed as if they had all the time in the world. He kissed her tenderly, softly at first then his tongue darted around her mouth grasping her own, tasting her. She heard a sound somewhere in the room and vaguely wondered where it had come from. He lifted his mouth and she found that they were in her room. He laid her gently on her bed, their bed she corrected herself. She looked into his eyes and the longer she looked the deeper blue they became, they were twin pools of desire, desire for her, and she was lost in their depths. "Padme, you are so beautiful," he murmured. Was she? She had never considered herself extremely beautiful and he was looking at her look she was a rare beauty more precious than the sacred water on his home planet. He lay on the bed beside her and touched her with his mechanical arm and she shivered. He pulled away instantly. "If I disgust you."

"Not at all," she assured him reaching for the arm and touching it.

"Padme, I can't feel a thing."

"Shush," she stated as she rubbed the area where flesh met the mechanical arm. A smile lit up his face. He pulled her on top of him and kissed the back of her neck, before running his fingers through her silky hair. He then reached for the back of her wedding gown and began fumbling with the buttons on the back of it. Think she ordered herself, how had she gotten into the gown. "My handmaidens usually help with these gowns."

"Not when I'm here," he stated proudly, using the Force to force open her buttons. He then used the Force to hang up her wedding gown. She reached up and pulled her simple gown over her head and Anakin turned her around to face him. She reached for his Jedi robes.

"We aren't even," she stated while she was down to her bra and panties he was still fully clothed. "You've got me at a disadvantage." Soon his Jedi robe was off and his lightsaber and beacon fell onto the bed, soon his tunic followed suit leaving him in just his pants and boots. He soon kicked off his boots, leaving him in just his pants.

"Feel better?" he asked nibbling on her neck. No, she thought. She wasn't sure what she felt but better wasn't part of the equation. She put her hands on his pants. They were strong and hard and considerably male. He helped her with her undergarments his lips tracing every part of her body, parts she hadn't even realized she had before. "Oh, how I love you, Padme." Padme felt extremely weak and at last they were skin to skin, he had tossed her back on the bed and was touching her most intimately. Her eyes glazed over, she could see or think of anything but Anakin. Then she felt his hands clenched as something vibrated. "Eu Chu Ta," he cursed in Huttese. He manipulated the Force to bring a sheet over her as he picked up his beacon and brought it closer to his face.

"Padawan Skywalker, return to the temple you must," Master Yoda intoned.

"Master Yoda," Anakin inclined his head to a simple bow.

"Interrupted you I have, hmm?"

"Of course not, Master," he said smoothly. "However Senator Amidala will still need protecting."

"A job for local security, that is."

"Your duty is to the Republic," Master Windu added, "Return at once."

"Yes Masters." The transmission ended and Anakin turned to his bride. "Padme, I would rather stay here."

"I know."

"Don't move a muscle until I get back."

"Aren't you going off world?"

"Yes, and I hate to leave you like this," he sat back down on the bed and began kissing her again. She broke away after a few breathtaking moments.

"Ani, you have to go. I won't see you lose your dreams because of me."

"You are my dream."

"Anakin, I knew how it would be when I married you. We will have plenty of time to catch up later." He nodded and gave her one quick kiss and with a backwards glance he left hopping into his starfighter, he took off making some dangerous turns and stunts working off his frustrations. He was in a very volatile mood indeed. He made the jump to lightspeed setting the course for Coruscant.


	24. Returning to the Jedi

Returning to the Jedi

Anakin Skywalker was very frustrated, and when he was feeling any intense emotion he tending to fly a little more dangerous than normal. He was to return to his quarters on Coruscent immediately. Master Obi-Wan and his mother were supposed to be returning as well. His mother. Some of Anakin's frustration left him at the thought of his mother. Soon, he was on planet and entered the Jedi temple, noticed the looks he was getting from other Jedi. He flexed his golden arm, were they afraid of it? He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him and yet, a voice whispered into his ear that fear was power. It would keep him from ever truly being a slave again.

Anakin Skywalker entered his room to find his mother and Obi-Wan waiting for him. "Mom?" he asked and put his arms around her.

"Ani, you are so handsome."

"I've missed you. You aren't returning to Tattooine are you?"

"No, I'm not. I've been asked to stay on. I'm going to be...fixing droids around here."

"That's wonderful, Mom." She ruffled his hair, running her fingers along his padawan braid. "I have someone who wants to see you," he stated with a mischievous smile. Three-pio walked in.

"Mistress Shmi, I'm glad you are alright."

"Three-pio, welcome home," she stared going to hug the droid.

"So when do we meet with the Council, Master?"

"Actually," Obi-Wan stated as his beacon went off, "Now. We are at war, Anakin."

"I know, Master," Anakin stated as they left Shmi and headed toward the Council. Once there the Jedi Master remained thoughtful as they stared at him and Obi-Wan.

"Begun the Clone War has," Master Yoda began.

"It is my deepest regret to send you on a mission with your padawan so soon after returning."

"It's what we do, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied.

"Rhen Var you must go, young Obi-Wan," Master Yoda intoned. Yoda was the only one who referred to Obi-Wan as young.

"I know the world seems unimportant but our Clone intelligence has discovered a massive attack and we will need to evacuate all loyal Republic civilians. That should be an easy enough task even for your padawan."

"Yes, Masters," Anakin and Obi-Wan stated, bowing slightly before leaving. Anakin was angry. What did that mean, even for your padawan? First, they had ruined his wedding night by having him return. They give him hardly enough time to settle in before sending him off-planet. He wouldn't even be able to contact Padme and tell her what was happening without arrousing suspicion. And he had wanted to tell his mother about his wedding.

"I hope you haven't unpacked," Obi-Wan remarked dryly.

"Of course not, Master," Anakin replied in a low voice. "Padme is safe," he blurted out before thinking about it.

"I know, Anakin. I'm glad to see you again. You must be patient. The Council hasn't seen your abilities as I have. This war will give you a chance to prove yourself."

"Not if it's over before we get there."

"One can only hope, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated with a smile. "What do you know about Rhen Var?"

"It's in the Outer Rim," Anakin stated hopefully.

"I always do wonder how much of your time was spent on your studies and how much was spent tinkering with droids. Rhen Var is in the Tobali System. We are going to need our insulated robes, make sure to pack yours. Rhen Var was once a fertile paradise filled with vegetation and wild life. Millions of years before you or I were born an atmospheric cataclysm turned it into an icy hibernal surface. Since then, it had been a frigid world of frozen tundra and snowswept mountains."

"So you are telling me you don't know much more than I do, Master." Obi-Wan laughed as they reached their room in the Jedi temple and began packing their respective bags. "Mom, they are sending us on a mission. We are to evacuate the planet. We won't be gone long. It shouldn't take more than a week. Please tell Padme to take care," he ended lamely.

"Please, Obi-Wan, look after my son."

"Now there's a full time job," he remarked as they headed out leaving their loved ones behind to fight the grand Clone War, a war that would be remembered throughout history as the Great Clone Wars.


	25. Discussing the War

Discussing the War

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down to a quite dinner of, oh joy, food rations apart from the small group of Clone Troopers they carried with them. The rations made them yearn for the Temples' food at its worse. If only they could have brought Dex with them....

"Master," Anakin spoke up, "you never did tell me. What happened on Kamino?

"Kamino? Oh yes. Master Sifo-Dyas had sensed a growing evil."

"You mean the Sith?"

"I'm not sure. Master Sifo-Dyas had become very concerned that Count Dooku was going to do something he might regret. From the way Master Yoda tells it, Count Dooku didn't agree to sit around and wait for the prophesied Chosen One to appear."

"You mean me?"

"Yes, although no one knew at the time that you existed. Not Count Dooku, and not Master Sifo-Dyas. Master Sifo-Dyas was very concerned about Count Dooku."

"Concerned isn't the term I would use. Perhaps weary or cautious."

"Soon after Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan paused, even after all this time is was hard to speak of, "Soon after the Tragedy of Theed Master Sifo-Dyas and Count Dooku disappeared. Count Dooku joined the Lost Twenty and left our Order, Master Sifo-Dyas didn't. He was murdered."

"Isn't that rare?" Anakin asked, remembering how he had once thought it was impossible to kill a Jedi.

"Yes."

"Did they have any suspects? Didn't they look into it?"

"Whoever it was covered their tracks very well. Master Yoda looked into it himself. But I digress, Master Sifo-Dyas contacted the Kominans to create a Clone Army for the Republic. He never chose the host."

"Who did?"

"When I spoke to the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, he was recruited by a man named Tyrannus."

"Did you meet him?"

"No, I did not. I met Taun We and Jango Fett. He had requested an unaltered clone who I did meet. The original clone was called Boba Fett, Jango was raising him himself."

"Jango was a casualty of Genosis, wasn't he?"

"Your memory serves you well, my padawan. I would have thought staying alive and protecting the young Senator from Naboo would have taken up all your attention at that time."

"What happened to his son?"

"I would suppose he returned to Kamino. He's just a bounty hunter, Anakin, and bounty hunters are a credit a dozen. You are concerned for him, why?"Anakin looked away, unable to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, but Obi-Wan wouldn't allow Anakin to look away of feel ashamed. It was one of the things he had picked up as a slave. If he didn't look at the man who expected the most of him the confession wouldn't seem so bad. Obi-Wan spoke softly, "Look at me, Anakin." Anakin looked at him as he explained.

"He lost his father, Master. I know how I felt when I left Mom behind on Tattooine and even worse how I felt when I found her there. I think we should find out what became of him. If we don't he will find us, Master. He will find the Jedi."

"What do you mean, Anakin?" Anakin sighed in frustration wondering where he belonged. Since he could use the Force he didn't fit in with the non-force-users, however since he could remember his mother and had feelings of love and anger he didn't really fit in with the Jedi. Then, he smiled he belonged with Padme, none of the rest mattered.

"I mean, Master, that he will blame the Jedi for his father's death. Wasn't it Master Windu who dealt the final blow? He will want revenge. With or without the Force a child who wants revenge against his parent's death is a force to be reckoned with, no pun intended."

"You sound like you know from experience. Except there is one difference, Anakin. Jango was Boba's host, not his father."

"He raised and loved Boba, do you really think that will make any difference, Obi-Wan?"

"When do you think this Boba will come after us?"

"It's hard to say, Master. He's young right. He will want to be older. He will want to be stronger, and he will want to be sure to succeed. He will watch us and find out our weaknesses our strengths, our schedules. That's what I would do, Master. With him being one of the Clones it wouldn't take much for him to blend in once he's older."

"We should focus on the mission that the Council has assigned us."

"We shouldn't observe the possibility of future threats? Also, we should find this Tyrannus. He may be the key to all this."

"I agree but we know nothing about this Tyrannus and the galaxy is a huge place."

"What about Boba? Is it not possible that he has met this Tyrannus?" Anakin and Obi-Wan simultaneously cleaned up their own meals lost in their own thoughts.

"Anakin, I'm going to retire for the evening. I suggest that you do the same. It's going to be a long day."

"Yes, Master."

"And, Anakin, sleep peacefully."

"Yes, Master. The same to you. Sleep peacefully." Obi-Wan left his padawan to his own thoughts. The only good thing about being aboard the Star Destroyer, he had his own room, small though it was it gave him privacy and with privacy he could contact Padme, his wife. He opened up his comm and contacted Padme. "Padme, I am sorry to wake you. I thought I told you not to move until I returned."

"Ani?" she questioned with a yawn. "I would smell by now then you wouldn't want me."

"I will always want you, Padme," he stated his voice taking on a husky tone. "I wish I were there with you now. We have some unfinished buisness."

"Yes, we do. You aren't on Coruscent."

"No, the Council has us on a mission. I am confident Obi-Wan and I will be able to wrap it up quickly though."

"Good. I will be returning to Coruscent soon. There is an important vote involving the Clone Army that I must attend. Anakin, I miss you already. We were hardly even married."

"I know. I would love to hate the Council for this. But hopefully I will soon have the chance to prove myself. I don't believe the Council trusts me."

"In time they will. You are one of many, my love. You haven't been given the chance to shine, but you will. I have faith in you. I love you."

"I love you too," Anakin stated before disconnecting the transmission. She was his wife and he could scarcely believe it. He laid down on his standard military issue cot pulled the blanket up for even the last ten years on Coruscent hadn't dulled out the fact that space was cold and his home was very warm and to make matters worse where they were going was even colder than space. Anakin shivvered and used the force to wrap another blanket around him. Slowly, Anakin's eyes grew heavy and he flitted not so peacefully into sleep.


	26. First Mission

First Mission

Anakin was roused by strong hands shaking his awake. He could hear his master's voice. 'Anakin, Anakin, no!' Then the voice morphed into Master Qui-Gon Jinn's, and then his mother's voice and then into Padme's until finally it was Obi-Wan's again. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings and his eyelids floated upward. He was staring into the cool, calm gray eyes of Master Obi-Wan.

"Well, it's about time, Padawan."

"I'm up," Anakin replied, not moving a muscle, his eyes following his Master around the room as he remembered being on the starship.

"Usually, this is my definition of asleep," came the quip from his master. Anakin flushed red and pulled his body into a sitting position.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone," he defended himself, "Perhaps, I wouldn't have this problem if I had become a Knight. I would be used to this. Perhaps, if I had my own room."

"Perhaps then you would have your own unruly padawan and come to appreciate me more," Obi-Wan stated. "Get up, Anakin. You'll need some fuel in your stomach for this mission."

"Of course, Master."

"I'll go make some jawa juice," Obi-Wan stated leaving his padawan to dress. Anakin came out neatly dressed, his hair combed, his padawan braid adorning his shoulder, braided with a blue band around it, the same color as his eyes. Anakin carried his boots in his hand and sat down putting them on.

"Master, am I not ready for the trials? I rescued you on Genosis. I've faced a Sith," he stated clenching his mechanical hand.

"You were captured along with Senator Amidala. You disobeyed both myself and the Jedi Council."

"Yes, Master."

"However, I owe you my life," Obi-Wan continued, earning him a smile from his padawan.

"I did face down Count Dooku and saved your life."

"I just wish you had been more patient and hadn't lost your arm."

"You would have died, Master!"

"I realize that Anakin. But we both wouldn't have survived without Master  
Yoda. You still have much to learn."

"I am trying, Master. There's just so much I want to do, want to learn. I've been a slave all my life. I could use a little independence."

Obi-Wan through back his head and laughed. "Anakin, you've had independence in abundance. Why else did I catch you racing swoop bikes in the undercity?" Anakin's face flushed brightly.

"I didn't realize you knew about that."

"Anakin, there isn't much that happens on Coruscant that I don't know about. Is something on your mind, padawan?

"Yes, Master. It's about the Sith. No one has ever told me what the difference between the Sith and the Dark Jedi. You warn me about what leads to the dark side but not what the dark side is?"

Obi-Wan was more than a little shocked at his padawan's outburst. "Those were a lot of questions, padawan. You don't have any plans on joining the Sith do you, my young Padawan?"

"No, Master. Of course not," Anakin stated again, saddened that once he wasn't getting a straight answer.

To his own surprise, Obi-Wan found himself answering his padawan, "A Dark Jedi was once a Jedi who lost his way and who does use the Dark Side. I would classify a Dark Jedi as one who acts out of revenge but who still knows the difference in right and wrong and who has never truly crossed that line. A Dark Jedi can be redeemed. He is not a mass murderer."

"You pity them, Master?"

"Yes, I suppose I do, Anakin. We will continue this conversation at a later time. We have a planet to save do we not?"

"Of course, Master."

"Take your starfighter to the other side of the planet, I'll take this side." Anakin jumped into his starfighter and closed his eyes feeling the force flow through him. He then opened his eyes and smiled. Flying was like leaving everything behind, when he was flying there was no right or wrong, no forbidden love, no secrets, he was just Anakin Skywalker, pilot. It was the core of who he was, who he would always be. Finally he landed and stepped off his starfighter.

"I am Commander Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Skywalker of the Republic, I have been sent by the Jedi Council and the Republic and the Galactic Senate to evacuate the people here. There is going to be an attack from the Separatists, the Confederacy of the Independent Systems are planning to attack your homeworld."

"Who would dare attack here?" he heard a voice from the crowd ask. Anakin was inclined to agree. Even with his insulated gear, he was freezing.

"This is our home, we can't just leave."

"Where would we go?"

"Why don't we fight, if they want a fight let's be ready for them."

"We don't have any weapons to fight."

"This is my home, I was born here. I will die here as well."

Anakin considered his options. He could easily preform a simple Jedi mind trick and get them to leave. For some reason, he didn't agree with that. It made him feel weak as well. It was thought manipulation and he would prefer a straight fight. He liked the direct approach. Anakin sighed, he hoped Master Obi-Wan was having better luck than he was. Of course Master Yoda would say something about making your own luck that he just couldn't decipher right now.

"The Republic is going to protect your planet but I have the coordinates to get you out of here. Don't let Count Dooku win. I was at the Battle of Genosis. I know they fight dirty. However, the Grand Army of the Republic now has an army of its own. A Clone Army made up of the Great Mandalorians You all have heard of the Mandalorian War, have you not?" Anakin looked around at the now curious expressions. Anakin got the sparse weapons together and began to work on the computer system. He began the modifications to his starfighter. He heard his comm go off.

"Anakin, where are you? I've run into some trouble. I'm in what appears to be a tomb. Do you have my location?"

"Yes, Master. I"m on my way," he stated as he hopped into the _Azure Angel_. Luckily, Anakin had the natives safe by now. He had convinced them by assuring them he would set up a defense system himself. He had set it up, himself. It wasn't stellar, but maybe, just maybe it would hold up until the Clones arrived.


	27. Caves

The Caves

Obi-Wan was indeed in trouble. He had come upon a cave and felt the pulsing on the Dark Side. "I had better check this out. Wouldn't want Anakin to get into trouble," he had said to his red astromech droid. He had just dropped off a load of civilians himself. He had parked his starfighter and grabbed his lightsaber for light in the cave. He was suddenly ambushed by several Shyracks, ambushing him. They had come at him from all four sides. He took his preferred stances of Form III, Soresu. He waited for them to attack and cut off the Shyracks many apprentages. It seemed to him the more that he cut off the more that keep coming back. Finally, he had contacted his padawan. After a few more moments they were still coming from all sides. Arfour shot out a few blasted bolts herself. "Where in blazes is that boy?" he asked exasperated. He felt a presence in the Force and from the corner of his eye, the flare of a cyan light, or lightsaber as several Shyracks fell by the flaming blade and Anakin landing in front of him lightsaber engaged.

"How are you doing, Master?"

"Great," he added, reaching through and cut off the long tentacles."

"Well, our mandate was to get the civilians to safety," Anakin replied smoothly as he cut through about ten at a time, using the force to push some of them into his blade.

"Of course that was out mandate. However, after Genosis, I though you had interest in keeping your master around."

Anakin paused to throw him a smile, "I could never forget you, Master. Now, if you will excuse me." Anakin Force-leaped up up up and onto the Queen Shyrack and stabbed his lightsaber into its head, leaving the remaining creatures lost and confused. They stopped attacking. Unfortuatly, as the Queen calapsed, she was calapsing ontop of Anakin. Obi-Wan used the Force to push away the remains and held out his hand to help Anakin to his feet. Anakin took it and pulled himself to his feet. There was an unmistakable gleam of mischeif in his eyes.

"That's two."

"Two?"

"That I've saved your life, Master."

"To one. Or did you want to be left under the remains."

"Of course, Master."

Obi-Wan felt his way through the Force and found a Sith holocron. "This is what caused this mess. We should get this to the Council. Now what do you say we head back to Coruscent."

"Sounds like a plan, Master Obi-Wan."


	28. Anakin's Birthdat

_A/N Since my birthday is Monday, and we never know any of their birthday's I decided to give Anakin a birthday party. Besides he fits the typical Scorpio, can anyone say possessive. Besides, I figured he deserves some good memories of the Jedi. Of course, I didn't think mean old Palps could deal with all the 'goodness' however he wouldn't want to completly sit his birthday out. So guys, let me know what you think!_

Anakin's Birthday

Obi-Wan smiled secretively to himself, glad that he had contacted the Jedi Council, Shmi and Padme. Anakin was sure in for a surprise. Obi-Wan knew that the kid deserved it. He had lost his arm at the age of nineteen, and was there for the beginning of the Clone Wars. He had saved his life twice already, even if the kid was cocky and he certainty was that. But like Master Yoda had said, that was a flaw more and more common to the Jedi. At that thought, the smile left his face. Was that why they were at war, they had gotten too arrogant. He would meditate on this later, right now he wanted to see the smile on his Padawan's face.

"Anakin, we are to go straight to the Jedi Council chambers for a debriefing."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied automatically, "And in this debriefing do we mention the cave?"

"Yes, of course. After all, we did find the Sith holocron. This will have to be examined."

"But you won't even let me see it."

"No, Anakin. It's for your own good. You are still a padawan, I don't want to see you corrupted by the Dark Side."

"Master, I won't be."

"We will continue this conversation later. Why don't you input our landing codes so that we can land."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled with unknown mischief as he thought about the discussion he had had with Anakin's family and friends. Even the good Chancellor would be there. And the Jedi were Anakin's family. Senator Amidala had jumped at the chance to do something for Anakin. 'After all he's done for Naboo' she had stated nervously. When Anakin and Obi-Wan had entered they all jumped out and cried surprise, except for the Chancellor who just sat in one of the Jedi Council's seats. Something about that seemed to unnerve Obi-Wan. The look on Anakin's face was priceless. He had never seen a smile so huge that it seemed to light up the room. It drew on the light side of the force and flared outward so that everyone seemed to feel it, even those non force sensitives. The Chancellor actually seemed in pain.

"I don't know what to say," Anakin stated blinking back tears. The Jedi council had found some balloons, balloons in festive colors of the Jedi lightsabers. Blue, green, and even a purple one to represent Master Windu's unique lightsaber.

"Blow them up, I did," Master Yoda said in a funny sounding voice. "Helium, funny sounding it does make me, hmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," and Anakin bent down to hug the small green troll. "I am truly touched I don't know what to say. I thought you didn't like me."

"Thank you will do. Yes, Thank you will do. Like you I do. Concerned you make me. Disregard the rules too often you do, hmm?" Anakin glanced at Padme and blushed. He then looked into her eyes and everyone else faded away. He took her hands into his and kissed them both.

"Thank you, milady. I am truly grateful that you are here."

"Padawan Skywalker, it was all Master Kenobi's idea. To celebrate your birthday."

"Master?"

"You've earned it."

"Indeed you have, my boy. I wanted to personally wish you an exciting birthday, Today and all the days that follow," the chancellor added, a smile pasted onto his face. "This has all been too much for me. And it seems to me there is still a small matter of a war to statagize. Happy birthday, my dear Anakin."

"Than you, your excellency," Anakin stated as the chancellor left the Jedi Council chambers. Padme wrapped her arms around him. "Ani," she stated in a lowered voice. "If you can find a way to my apartment tonight, I'll give you your gift," she stated as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Well, aware of the prying eyes of the masters he smiled easily.

"Thank you, milady. Your presence here was much appreciated, Senator Amidala." Padme giggled despite herself as Anakin's mother came over.

"I can't believe you are twenty years old. How is your arm?"

"Probably still on Genosis, Mom. Don't worry. The Jedi will bring him to justice," he stated looking at the Masters who nodded.

"Your mother baked you a cake," Padme added, licking her lips as they all sat down to eat, laughing and carrying on. Everyone had a gift but Padme, and he sensed it was something he didn't want to miss.

"This has been one of the greatest days of my life," he stated squeezing Padme's hand underneath the table. The Jedi Masters soon departed, leaving Anakin with his wife, mentor, and mother. "Thank you, Master."

"You are very welcome, Anakin. I know how much birthdays mean to you. It took a few owed favors to get the Jedi Council room, but I think it was worth it. Your mother and I will clean up. It was part of the deal I made." Anakin hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mom. I love you."

"Good-night, Ani. Don't let the banthas bite."

"Oh Mom, banthas don't bite hard," they both laughed at an old joke between them as Anakin and Padme headed to their apartment as their first night as man and wife began.


	29. Padme in the Senate

Padme in the Senate

A few days after Anakin's life day Masters Windu and Yoda had left Coruscent to investigate the oncoming war. Master Yoda had gone to Kamino to investigate the Clone Troopers while Master Windu had investigated the events on Genosis. Masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto were picking up the slack while they were gone.

Padme had dragged herself away from her new husband who as always, had to be back in the Temple before Master Kenobi noticed his missing presence. Anakin didn't seem that concerned that Obi-Wan would find him missing. He seemed more worried about what it would do to his master than what Obi-Wan would do to him. Padme dressed quickly in an elegant dark blue senatorial gown as she pondered the events of her life. She was now a married woman, even if it was a marriage of secrecy. She yearned to tell her family of her marriage if only to stop them from harassing her about NOT dating. She sighed as she took her place at the Senate, Anakin's mother, Shmi, though she had not told her of her marriage to her son, she knew suspected. Shmi was one of her representatives now. She valued her opinion greatly. Padme was granted her turn to speak.

"Yes, I was targeted for assassination, but I still believe there is a peaceful resolution to this conflict. The Sepratists charged myself alone with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker," here she paused breifly thinking of her new husband, "of esponiage without a fair trial. I still believe that Nute Gunray and his allies should be brought to justice for they were behind the attack upon Naboo and who knows how many traitous acts. However, I believe the planets should be allowed to return to the Republic peacefully, without fear of incrimination or retalation from the Republic. This Republic has stood for over a thousand years and for that time the Jedi have been keepers of the peace and their duty has been to protect and defend. I know that I, along with the rest of you, want our Clones instilled with those same values."

"Thank you, Senator Amidala," the Supreme Chancellor stated easily. And that's how it happened. The Clones were put under control of the Jedi. Each Jedi Knight was known as a General, each Master as a High General and even the Padawans were given the title of Commander. Senator Amidala and Representative Skywalker were lost in thought as they exited the Senate's chambers. They seemed to spot the two Jedi at almost the exact same time. Obi-Wan did no more that greet them in passing as he headed to the Jedi to give a debreifing. Anakin was not yet a Knight and wasn't under the same restrictions. He hurried over with a smile on his face that could light up the darkest corners of the universe.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ani."

"Aw, Mom. Noone calls me Ani anymore. I'm Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker," he stated as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Yes, you have grown up, my son. Do you like it here at the temple?"

"Yes, Mom. I do. I like Coruscent. There's always something happening. Master Qui-Gon was right though. Being a Jedi is hard work. It takes hard work and decipline. The Force speaks to me so easily so clearly. It all comes so easily to me except," If it was at all possible, he smile seemed to grow.

"Meditating," Padme finished for him. Anakin reached for her hand and kissed it as his eyes twinkled.

"Quiet your mind, you must," he mimicked and the three of them laughed.

"You sure know a lot about a girl," Padme quipped, "You don't pull a romantic stunt like that and tell me to quiet my mind." Instead of laughing, he suddenly looked serious.

"You think I'm romantic?"

Sometimes, he was still so much a boy, so much in need of approval, to be told that he wasn't a slave that he was master of his own destiny.


	30. Midnight Conversations

Midnight Conversations

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, looked over at the sleeping form of his wife. He had to sneak out and get back to the Temple before Obi-Wan suspected anything. As a Jedi Padawan he shared a room with his master. Obi-Wan gave him more freedom than most, knowing that he would sneak out anyway to race Swoop Bikes in the Undercity. Obi-Wan worried about him unnecessary. Still, there was only so much time he could spend with his beloved. He took the yellow starfighter back to the Temple with him. He snuck back in, noting the time on the chrono on the wall as after 2:00 am.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan stated rubbing his eyes and looking up at him.

"Go back to sleep, Master."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated rubbing his eyes. "I was worried about you. Luckily, I would have felt if you were in any danger."

"There was no danger, Master Obi-Wan."

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Anakin?"

"No, there isn't. I'm actually really tired." Obi-Wan sat up and moving to the dining area as he poured both of them some blue milk. "Thanks, Master," he replied as he took a sip of his.

"I need to talk to you about your sneaking out. Anakin, as much as you wish differently you are still a Padawan. You still have much to learn, and while you are a Padawan Learner, you will tell either myself or a member of the Jedi Council where you are going whenever you leave the Temple."

"Even when I go see Mom?" Obi-Wan softened.

"I understand your need to be close to your family, Anakin, and I know the Jedi policy on attachments as well as you do, however, all you have to do is let me know."

"Of course, Master. I am deeply sorry. I never want to cause you pain, Obi-Wan. You've been like a father to me, all these years."

"Get some rest, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he carried the empty glasses the the washer. "We have a meeting with the Council tomorrow."

"A new mission?"

"It would seem so, Padawan. The War has been name the Clone War."

"But Master, we've barely been back."

"I thought you were always up for action."

"I am, Master. I just missed the Temple...and my mother."

"We will return once we've concluded our business." Anakin frowned, wondering if he would have enough time to tell Padme or if he would have to write her a letter. It was an old fashion, and hardly any were written anymore, but it was the safest, since they were never scanned.

In the morning, Anakin and Obi-Wan carefully packed their bags before heading off to the Council.

"Padawan Skywalker, knight Kenobi. An important mission for you, I have. Needed on Hoth, the Jedi are. To be the Separatists next target it appears. Yes."

"Understood, Masters," Obi-Wan stated as both he and his Padawan bowed. As they exited, Obi-Wan smiled fondly at his apprentce. "You show improving decorum in front of the Council. We shall leave in one standard hour," and with that he turned on his heel to go see Anakin's mother.

"Shmi," he called.

"Obi-Wan, this is quite a surprise," she came closer and her lips met his before pulling him into her apartment.

"Was Anakin here last night?" he asked after they broke away.

"No, of course not, is something wrong with him?"

"No, he's just being Anakin. He came in late last night. He must have been racing, that's all. Shmi, this is going to be a tedisome war, and I was thinking, I love you very much."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

"I don't want to put ideas in Anakin's head, but if, when I return, you would consent to marry me, I would be honored. I can't seem to focus, and I believe that it's the Will of the Force. I keep having these dreams and...." He was cut off by Shmi's lips on his.

"And what of the Jedi?"

"I can't leave the Order, Anakin needs me."

"You won't have too. We'll keep it a secret," she said with a soft smile.

"Shmi, I hate to ask anything of you....you are so honest."

"I love you, Obi-Wan."

"Well then, I must go."

"I'll wait for your return."

Meanwhile, Anakin had found Padme. "Padme, I'm leaving. The war need me and Master Obi-Wan on Hoth."

"Hoth? Why? It's so far away."

"I know Padme. Seems the Jedi Council think that it will be their next target. Before I go.." he smiled and brought his lips to hers passionatly. "I don't know when I'll be back," he whispered to her. She kissed him back and soon their breathing became labored as they gave in to the fire that was always between them. Holding her in his arms, he lightly traced her skin with him left hand. "I'll come back to you, always."

"I know, Anakin." He glanced at the chrono on the wall.

"Eu chu ta. I've got to go!" He put on his Jedi garb quickly grabbing his cape and jumping into his boots, he kissed her hurriedly and she was left watching him go.

Obi-Wan was already waiting at the docking bay when he arrived. "You're late, Padawan."

"I know. I have no excuse, Master."

"Come along, then. Or the Clones will be leaving without us."


End file.
